Nephilim
by Magicworld1
Summary: J'ai fui Paris, ma cinglée de mère, mon rôle de princesse et mes ex. La seule chose que je ne peux pas fuir se sont mes pouvoirs. Unique Nephilim, je me cache à Forks pour ma sécurité. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à rencontrer Edward, l'amour le vrai. Acceptera t-il la façon dont je dois me nourrir pour survivre? Edward/OC.
1. Forks

**Bonjour, alors ça y est je me lance enfin dans la publication de ma première histoire. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je l'écrit et je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé ;p Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

 **PS: Cette fiction est en cour de** **réécriture** **je m'excuse des anomalies entre les chapitres.**

* * *

Cela fait deux mois que je vis chez mon oncle Charlie et je m'y sens en sécurité. On apprécie jamais assez l'insouciance que nous apporte un foyer chaleureux. Je n'oublis tout de même pas que ce n'est qu'une pause. Me laissais le temps de reprendre mes esprits: un an de répit voilà ce que Charlie m'accorde avant de me replonger dans les responsabilités pénibles que m'impose ma condition. Je me sens coupable, coupable de les avoir laissé derrière moi. Coupable d'avoir voulu me sauver, coupable de faire ce qu'il faut faire. Mais il faut que je me reprenne bon sang, j'ai eu raison ... Non j'ai raison bref.

Jusqu'à ce que mon oncle m'inscrit au lycée je n'arrivais pas à dire que c'était une erreur bien que je le pense. Tout aurait été autrement, il aurait continué sa vie paisible avec sa famille mais que serait mon monde sans lui. Maintenant je le sais, vide et amer. Je vais m'arrêter dans mon introspection et te narrais notre histoire dès mon arrivée à Forks:

\- Je vous en supplie n'y a t-il pas d'autre place de libre, souffle la passagère derrière moi au Steward.

\- Je suis désolé madame mais nous allons bientôt atterrir.

Ma tête tourne tellement et les nausées qui ne cessent pas. Je vomis une énième fois, c'est encore plus douloureux lorsqu'il ne reste que la bile.

\- Mademoiselle je peux vous proposer un verre d'eau ou bien autre chose? Me demande le même Steward paniqué.

Je le regarde blasé, ça ne doit pas assez ce voir sur mon visage suintant et mes yeux jaunes que je ne vais pas bien du tout! Je suis au bout de ma vie, mon corps me lâche et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Un sac en papier, je grogne en lui tendant mon sac de vomi plein.

\- Le pire vol de toute ma vie mais qui a laissé cette gosse prendre l'avion comme ça ? Se plaint un homme perdu dans les passagers.

Rien à foutre, en fait j'ai juste envie de mourir. Achevez moi s'il vous plaît, c'est un mélange de gueule de bois, d'état grippal et de colique en même temps. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne sais pas où aller et Charlie est le seul chez qui je peux me réfugier

Un fois débarquée, sans attendre je me saisis de mon sac et entre dans le premier taxi que je vois:

\- Les bois s'il vous plaît le plus vite possible.

Il me regarde comme si je suis folle, je jette une liasse de billet sur le siège avant et il démarre en trombe. Il me dépose à la lisière de la forêt bordant Seattle à environs trente minutez, j'attends qu'il parte et m'enfonce dans l'épaisse verdure. Une contraction me fait trébucher et je me retrouve face contre terre, au sens propre face DANS la boue. Le soleil se couche à vue d'œil je n'arriverais pas à attendre plus longtemps. Je mets donc mes dernières forces à plonger mon sac dans la chaleur protectrice et secrète de la terre et brûle mes habits. Ça y est enfin le moment que j'attendais tant arrive, je suis au paroxysme de mon excitation alors que la dernière lueur du jour disparaît.

En un clin d'œil, sans douleur cri ou lamentation, je suis pleinement moi je me sens euphorique de tout ressentir, de me sentir puissante, prédatrice. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour laisser mon instinct de chasseuse assouvir ma soif sur les quelques cerfs présents.

Je les rencontre cette nuit là pour la première fois. Curieuse je les observe depuis la cimes des arbres à deux kilomètres.

\- Si tu arrives à tuer cinq élans adultes en moins d'une minutes, je me prosterne devant toi, pari le balaise au petit blond.

\- Paris tenu.

Leur pupilles sont d'or comme la mienne. La rareté des végétariens dans leur espèce est tel que je croyais en un mythe. Ils doivent vivre en communauté, se sont humanisés. Puis un blond plus âgé ainsi que son second sortent de la maison bras dessus-dessous.

Son visage _angélique_ me frappe en plein cœur. Je suis tétanisée, sa beauté me transperce. Stupéfait il s'arrête brusquement et regarde dans ma direction. Merde :

\- Fils qu'il y a t-il ? Demande le plus âgé.

Mes barrières ont flanché il est dans ma tête.

\- Quelqu'un nous espionne.

Il n'attend pas plus et se lance à ma poursuite. Il a juste eu le temps de comprendre que je ne suis pas une menace et de ressentir ce lien étrange qui nous lie tous les deux à présent, c'est trop bizarre. Je m'enfuis tout de même, plus rapide je n'ai pas de difficulté à leur échapper tout comme à trouver la maison de Charlie. Je me cache dans l'arrière-cour où le feuillage est dense pour m'abandonner à cette horrible mutation involontaire. C'est trop prés des habitations mais je n'ai pas le choix, je suis prise de court par le temps.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'aube dans des bois inconnus que mes cris retentissent dans le kilomètre alentour. Le pire des cauchemars, crier ne soulage rien mais au moins je n'ai pas à entendre le bruit de mes os se disloquaient.

 _Même la mort serait plus douce_...

Je me réveille dans un lit moelleux, en pleine forme, la lumière transperce des rideaux violets. Un peu perdu, je prends quelques minutes à réaliser où est-ce que je suis. La chambre est petite et fonctionnelle, pas de chichi. Cette pièce sent la naphtaline. J'entends du bruit au rez-de-chaussée alors je décide de me lever, péniblement. Je suis vêtue d'un pull à manches longues d'homme ainsi que d'un jogging. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre mille alors je me précipite pour descendre les escaliers:

\- Oncle Charlie, J'énonce joyeusement en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il est surpris mais répond tout de même à mon étreinte. Il fait une tête de plus que moi et est habillé en :

\- Shériff? Je m'étonne, j'aurais du m'en douter.

\- Ne fais pas ta maligne, tu aurais pu me prévenir de ton arrivée. Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai entendu tes cris.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, avouais je. T'aurais pas un truc à me donner à manger je crève la dalle

\- Ton langage demoiselle, allez viens.

Je le suis dans la cuisine et m'assied à table tandis qu'il commence à me ramener des céréales et du lait. Il est dix heures:

\- Que c'est-il passé pourquoi cette arrivée soudaine ? me demande t il.

\- Petit désaccord avec maman.

\- Lissa, je sais que tu ne serais pas parti s'il ne c'était pas produit quelque chose de grave.

\- S'il te plaît n'insiste pas.

\- On en reparlera, tu as bien fait de venir. Il y a quelque chose d'autre?

Il sait toujours me déchiffrer:

\- Hier j'ai rencontré une famille de vampire...

\- Oui les Cullen, ils sont inoffensifs.

\- Il se pourrait que j'eusse poser mon emprunte sur l'un d'eux.

Ses yeux se transforment en soucoupes :

\- Mais ... Eden ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je comprends pas je l'ai a peine regardé.

Il souffle et se prend le visage entre les mains:

\- Lequel?

\- Un roux

\- Edward , s'esclaffe t'il presque de dépit. Tu as posé ton emprunte sur un vampire, il fallait s'y attendre. Tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde.

\- Il a même pu entrer dans ma tête.

\- Nous savons au moins qu'elle est l'étape suivante.

\- Et c'est quoi? demandais je crédule.

\- Lui évidement.

\- Non t'es sérieux, tonton Charlie le plus puriste d'entre tous qui est enfin d'accord pour me laisser approcher un mâââle.

J'éclate de rire, ceci ne serait jamais arriver au paravent. Il rit avec moi, sûrement c'est il remémorait les nombreuse disputes que nous avions eu à ce sujet.

\- Je t'inscris au lycée cette après midi, c'est fini les vacances Lundi tu reprends les cours.

\- Quoi ? non mais c'est injuste ça fait deux ans que j'ai le niveau du secondaire.

\- Je travaille dans cette ville en tant que Sheriff, que vont penser les voisins en sachant que j'ai une jeune ado de seize ans déscolarisé chez moi. Non ne rouspètes pas et puis de toute façon ton Edward va au lycée alors si tu veux l'approcher c'est le seul moyen.

Je boude, je n'ai plus d'excuse:

\- Combien de temps tu me laisses avant de me renvoyer en France? Je lui demande fatidiquement.

Il se gratte le menton face à un dilemme. Il sait que de me renvoyer là bas en ce moment n'est pas une bonne idée, mais il faut finir le transfert avant ma majorité:

\- Un an.

\- Tu t'attendris avec l'âge, je l'embête.

Il sourit et prend son coupe vent sur la porte :

\- Je dois y aller travailler, j'ai récupéré ton sac dans la forêt faudra qu'on retravaille ton sort …

\- Je l'ai fais à la va-vite, je me justifie.

\- J'ai déposé sur ton bureau de nouveaux papiers. Je te laisse aller faire les magasins cette après midi tu ne peux décemment pas porter mes habits pour aller en cour.

\- Oh ça non.

Je deviens rouge en réalisant qu'il m'a toiletté et coucher au lit.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'ai jamais fait, c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de toi, dit il sur un ton de loyauté et bienveillance. Par chance, j'ai une seconde voiture dans le garage que je n'utilise plus. Ton cadeau de Noël.

En disant cela il m'envoie une clé que je rattrape au vol. Une clé de Chevrolet, sûrement une voiture collection, j'ai le sourire au lèvres.

\- Ne fais rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention, c'est une petite ville.

\- Merci tonton! criais je en souriant.

Je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe et claquer la porte. Après avoir fouillé le frigo, je me lance dans une expédition de la maison. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces maisons familiales et douillettes. Trône au milieu du salon un grand canapé en cuir avec une couverture en patchwork, un relax, une table basse avec des magazines, un écran plat et ... des photos sur la cheminée. Je m'approche surprise, il a ramené des photos de moi petite dans la prairie annexant notre demeure en France, je devais avoir six ans il me manquait des dents. Puis une autre pour mes douze ans, il nous avait emmenés à Walt Disney avec Eden, nous étions ridicules avec nos chapeaux de Minie et Mickey. Et la dernière pour ma remise des diplômes, juste avant qu'il parte. Une journée fabuleuse, j'étais assise maman et lui chacun une main sur mon épaule. Nous étions habillé en civil et arborions de grand sourire. Mon dernier souvenir heureux de nous trois ensemble.

Avant la descente aux enfers. Mais je m'interdis d'y penser.

Je monte à l'étage, une seule salle de bain fantastique avec douche, adieu ma baignoire. Que des produits d'homme faut vraiment que j'aille faire les courses. Il faut que je m'occupe pour ne pas y penser. Ben voilà rien que je le dise dans ma tête et j'y pense et puis mince Edward, il s'appelle Edward. Ça lui va bien, un prénom du siècle dernier, je me demande quelle âge il a exactement. Quelle texture à sa peau, le son de sa voix... Voilà je deviens une vraie psychopathe vous comprenez pourquoi il vaut mieux que je pense à tous sauf à lui. Sinon je vais me mettre à imaginer dix milles fantaisies : la façon romantique dont nous pourrions nous rencontrer pour la première fois ... trop tard pfff faites moi internez.

Bon il faut vraiment que j'aille faire quelque course, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ouvre les rideaux de ma nouvelle chambre et inspecte les alentours: le quartier semble petit, les maisons en briques et la forêt environnante, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit si ce n'est le temps grisâtre. Je retrouve mes papiers sur le bureau, il a dû fouillé dans mon sac pour trouver une miniature de moi. Il y a donc un portable, une carte bleue, un passeport et un permis. Ledit sac est en dessous du bureau propre comme un sous neuf, Charlie a vraiment un problème avec la saleté. J'y retrouve à l'intérieur l'argent que j'ai retiré de mon compte avant de m'enfuir, une tenue de rechange et cet horrible appareil photo que je n'ose toucher. Je récupère mes habits et dissimule mon sac sous le lit. Je constate aussi ravie qu'il a déposé des serviettes hygiéniques sur mon bureau. Trop fort le tonton, en même pas quatre heures il a réussi à me procurer de faux papier, s'occuper de moi et aller m'acheter des protèges.

En me dirigeant vers le garage, je me fais une liste de tout ce qu'il me manque et espère pouvoir trouver des magasins potables à Port Angeles. Il me faut donc des vêtements, chaussures, sacs, des produits féminins, un PC bien-sur … Et ce fut le choc en ouvrant le garage:

\- Non, j'y crois pas, je souffle seule face à cette chose.

Une camionnette orange toute défoncée qui cri « appeler moi Bob le bricoleur » . C'est mort je sors pas avec ça, je vais tomber en panne c'est sur. Je ne sais pas s'il faut pleurer ou rire. Je choisi la seconde option, Charlie doit être mort de rire à l'heure actuel. J'ouvre la portière, ça sent le cuir et le tabac froid Euwww.

C'est quand même spacieux, je sursaute au démarrage à cause des pétarades. Je quitte doucement la ville direction Port Angeles, et me rend compte qu'elle n'est pas si désagréable que ça à conduire. Elle est lente et bruyante c'est clair mais elle est facile à manier et semble être indestructible. Bon j'avoue, je craque c'est ma première voiture. C'est peut-être un tacot mais c'est « mon tacot », j'ai un petit sentiment de fierté et je chante même avec la radio durant le trajet. Mon séjour ici ne sera pas si terrible que ça finalement.

* * *

 _ **Extrait** : Allez tu peux le faire Lissa, ce n'est juste que le secondaire. Je sens déjà leur odeur envahir cette endroit. Les yeux fermés la tête posée contre le volant, j'essais de me donner du courage. J'entends les jeunes à l'extérieur s'attrouper dans un rayon de cent cinquante mètres autour de la voiture. Le temps est maussade tout autant que mon humeur. Allez un, deux, trois. Je sors de l'auto mon sac sur une épaule_

 _..._

 **Alors voilà si vous êtes arrivé là déjà c'est que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs au monde :3 N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaires me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tonton Charlie ;p Tout messages sont les bienvenues je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.**

 **XOXO Romane**


	2. La rentrée

**Salut tout le monde, dites moi on tous déjà eu cette boule à l'estomac à la rentrée, c'est exactement ce que ressens Lissa à cette instant. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **INFO: Je vais mettre en place une publication hebdomadaire, afin de pouvoir vous remettre un chapitre de meilleur qualité.**

 **DISCLAIMER tout les personnages appartient à Stephanie Meyer (sauf Lissa bien sûr ;) )**

 **Farwey: Je te remercie pour ta critique juste et honnête. J'ai tous corrigé et j'ai pris tes conseils à la lettre ;)**

 **BlueDragibus: Merci pour ta relecture, je tenterais de continuer sur cette lancée.**

* * *

Allez tu peux le faire Lissa, c'est juste le lycée. Les yeux fermés la tête posée contre le volant, j'essais de me donner du courage.

 _Flashback:_

 _Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et tente de bien nouer ma cravate pour la énième fois. Ça y est j'y suis enfin mon année de Terminal et mon entrée au lycée royal de Mantou. Je flippe c'est peu de le dire, ils vont probablement épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Mais c'est le moment idéal pour me faire des amis, allez la pensée positive fonctionne toujours. Sauf pour cette cravate à la con que je finis par jeter au sol. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre dans un fracas sur une blonde en uniforme:_

 _\- Allez grouilles toi on va finir par être en retard! Se plaint Eden._

 _Fin du flashback..._

Retour au présent et cette fois ci je me retrouve bien seule. J'entends les élèves à l'extérieur qui se rapprochent dans un rayon de cent cinquante mètres autour de la voiture. Le temps est maussade tout autant que mon humeur.

Allez courage: un, deux, trois... Je sors de l'auto mon sac sur une épaule. Plus un bruit, je n'entends que les pas de mes talons qui clapotent sur le sol mouillé. J'attrape des pensées au hasard "Woaw elle sort droit d'un magazine" "Allez encore une Cullen ou quoi?" "Des lèvres de ..." Je vais m'arrêter les pensés que je visite ne sont pas toujours agréables. Mon naturel confiant reprend et mes pas se font plus appuyés. Je me dirige vers l'accueil pour récupérer mon emploie du temps avec une vielle dame au cheveux rouge.

\- Ah Bonjour, je suppose que tu es Lissa Bourgeois la nièce du shériff, dit-elle ravi.

\- Oui en effet.

Elle m'imprime un plan de l'école, mon emploi du temps et me fournit un carnet avec mes bouquins. C'est étrange et rafraîchissant à la fois, ça peut sembler bizarre mais le fait d'être enfin considérée comme une élève lambda me comble de bonheur. Durant la mâtinée chaque classe a eu son courageux pour venir m'adresser la parole. Les cours sont loin d'être stimulants alors mon esprit ne cesse de se promener à l'étage.

Et dire qu'il se trouve juste à quarante mètres, je peux lire dans ses pensées l'ennuie qu'il éprouve à écouter un cour qu'il pourrait lui même donner sans aucun mal. Mais surtout je peux ressentir son agacement, car il a vu mon visage revenir sans cesse dans la tête de tous ses camarades de classe comme un disque rayé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde est aussi intrigué par la nouvelle qui de surplus il ne trouve pas moche. Je rougis me sentant soudaine de trop dans sa tête:

\- Salut moi c'est Jessica.

Me chuchote une petite aux cheveux auburn à ma droite. Le cours d'espagnol est barbant la prof elle-même semble s'endormir à nous lire don Quichotte d'une voix monotone.

\- Salut, je lui réponds avec un sourire timide.

\- Alors ta rentrée c'est bien passée?

\- Euh oui merci.

Elle semble avide d'information et ne s'arrêtera pas là:

\- Tu as rencontré du monde?

\- J'ai été accueilli aux premier cours par Eric je crois qu'il est ...

\- Le rédacteur du journal lycéen probablement qu'il va faire un article sur toi, me coupe-t'elle.

Je ne relève pas et continu:

\- Puis Angela elle m'a semblé être très agréable comme personne.

\- Oui très c'est mon amie, ça te dit de manger avec nous ce midi?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Voilà comment je me retrouve à une table très bruyante avec des adolescents aux hormones bouillonnantes. Je n'ai été scolarisé qu'une année dans ma vie avant cela, un peu honteuse je trouve cela excitant. Je suis accompagnée d'Angela, d'Eric, de Tyler, Jessica et Mike. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi:

\- C'est donc à toi la Chevrolet qu'on a vue en ville hier. C'est un vrai tank.

\- En effet.

\- Alors que viens-tu faire dans ce trou paumé qu'est Forks? Demande-t-il sympathique.

\- Eh bien, passez un peu de temps avec mon oncle, dis-je décontractée.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause du décès de tes parents, s'offusque Jessica.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la cantine et je comprends que tout le monde nous écoute. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et Jessica grimace. Angela lui a mis un coup de pied sous la table. Je mens sans vergogne:

\- Oui aussi.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée c'était déplacé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je la rassure.

La plupart des gens passèrent de la pitié à l'étonnement .

\- Donc la langue ça va? Tu parles très bien anglais, dit Angela pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, j'essaie parfois je mélange avec le Français dans ma tête c'est le fouillis.

Encore un mensonge.

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû accepter que je fasse cet article sur toi, je vois déjà le titre: Tout sur la belle inconnue, dit Eric.

\- Non je ne préfère vraiment pas, je n'aime pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention ou retrouver mon image sur internet.

\- Bizarre, chuchote Jessica.

\- Mais sur quoi on va pouvoir bien écrire? Boude-t-il.

\- L'alcool au lycée, tente Jessica.

\- Le tabou du pétard, s'excite Tyler.

\- Le remplissage des maillots, dis-je spontanément.

Jessica et Angela ont un fou rire:

\- Je suis sur que Max Stevens le fait, se moque Jessica.

\- Il est tellement maigre, elle ne peut pas être aussi grosse, pouffe Angela.

Ils entrent à cet instant dans la cantine d'un pas silencieux rejoignant derrière moi une table éloignée des autres après avoir rempli à rebord leur plateau-repas. Ce que je trouve étrange. Je les suis du regard alors qu'ils s'asseyent tels des modèles photo. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Ils sont habillés dans la même teinte et portent des cernes sous les yeux. Si différents et semblables à la fois:

\- Ah tu as remarqué les Cullen, constate Angela.

Je me retourne subitement, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surprise dans mon observation.

\- Ils ont été adopté par Le docteur et madame Cullen, ajoute Jessica.

Comme si le fait qu'ils soient riches enlève de la bonté à cette "action".

\- C'est une sorte de père nourricier et conseiller matrimonial. La grande blonde c'est Rosalie elle sort avec le brun baraqué Emmet et la petite zarbi c'est Alice, elle est avec Jasper celui qui a toujours l'air de souffrir.

\- Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien m'adopter? plaisante Angela.

Je sens son regard dans mon dos, mais aussi dans ma tête. La force qu'il manifeste pour pénétrer mes pensées n'est pas suffisante. Je me retourne et le regarde directement dans les yeux. Il est surpris et je ne me gêne pas pour plonger dans ses pupilles onyx. Il baisse les yeux:

\- J'ai cru que tu étais leur cousine ou un truc du genre en tout cas il a l'air de te connaître, se méfie Mike.

Je me retourne:

\- Du tout.

\- Faut avouer que tu as un certain style, ajoute Jessica.

\- Paris la capitale de la mode, explique Angela.

\- Waouw c'est vrai vas y raconte nous comment c'est? Dit Ben.

\- Le rêve ou la réalité? Je lui demande en piochant dans ma salade.

\- La réalité voyons, rigole Jessica.

\- Les Parisiens râlent beaucoup, c'est surpeuplé, il fait souvent mauvais temps et il y a beaucoup de SDF. Après il faut connaître les bons endroits, aller sur la place des Trocadéro pour voir la tour Eiffel, visiter le Louvre, traverser la seine en bateau-mouche, se promener les petites rues pavées ça peut être agréable.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas plutôt ... caucasiens? Demande Jessica cette fois ci plus délicatement.

C'est vrai que je détonne ici avec mon bronzage.

\- Non c'est très cosmopolites comme toutes grandes villes.

\- Et au fait ton oncle t'as rien dit sur les étranges hurlements qu'il y a eu dans la forêt avant-hier, personne ne me croit, s'empresse de me demander Ben.

\- Non du tout, je suis désolée.

Il prend un air déçu, je me sens vraiment coupable de le faire passer pour un cinglé.

\- Sinon tu as des réseaux sociaux, me demande Jessica en dégainant son téléphone.

\- A vrai dire non, j'ai tout supprimé en arrivant ici. De quoi tout recommencer à zéro.

\- Ok tiens moi au courant, alors.

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on aille en cours, annonce Angela.

Mike insiste pour porter mon sac qui selon lui a l'air bien trop lourd pour moi. Mais je refuse poliment, il m'accompagne et s'émerveille de mon talent pour marcher à talon un jour de pluie. Nous arrivons à la salle de biologie, il continue à me poser tout un tas de questions.

\- Du coup comme tu viens d'arriver, je pourrais te faire visiter la ville.

Entrant dans la salle, je fais la moue en le regardant:

\- Pour visiter quoi?

Il s'esclaffe:

\- Je l'avoue il n'y a pas grand-chose à...

Nous passons devant le ventilateur qui nous balaye. Il est assis au troisième rang seul, toutes les autres paillasses sont prises. Ses yeux sont aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond. Je n'ai pas le temps de lire ses pensées que le professeur m'interpelle et Mike ne fini jamais sa phrase:

\- Miss Bourgeois, eh bien asseyez-vous prés de Monsieur Cullen.

Ce cours ne sera pas très plaisant finalement. Il me regarde avec fureur, recule sa chaise au maximum s'éloignant le plus possible de mon côté. Eh bien dis donc, j'ai l'impression d'être une pestiférée.

Il a les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Tant pis pour l'éthique, j'entre dans sa tête comme chez moi et suis carrément choquée. Mon prince me déteste et c'était peu de le dire. Il imagine mille et une façons de me vider de mon sang. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai cette odeur , et ça sortie tout seul plus fort que moi:

\- C'est mon nouveau parfum "Irrésistible", je chuchote en gloussant.

Oups. Puisque j'ai des tendances suicidaires:

\- Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais. Tu devrais peut être sortir prendre l'air si tu as mal au ventre.

Il hausse les sourcils, se lève, prend son sac et s'en va, prétextant un malaise. Ressentir sa soif soudaine a été extrême pour moi aussi. La journée fut sans fin. Il a quitté la ville, je me sens coupable et blessée. Il a fui au lieu de m'affronter.

Est-ce que je ne devrais pas le laisser vivre sa vie de vampire tranquille et retourner d'où je viens? Ai-je le choix quand je sais que c'est LUI? Suis-je trop égoïste pour renoncer? Probablement, je finis par décider de lui laisser ce choix.

Il ne revint plus de la semaine entière, pour les regards échangés avec sa famille, ils sont plus ou moins haineux. Je peux toujours le sentir, il est quelque part dans le nord, peut-être l'Alaska. Oui comme un traqueur GPS que c'est charmant. Ecoutez je n'y peux rien, je vous jure que j'ai essayé de ne plus y penser, de me dire que je ne devrais pas. Mais rien à faire, il est toujours là dans ma tête.

Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est revenu. Il a tenu une semaine, je me demande s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Cette envie plus forte que la soif, de se revoir.

Je me suis faite aux heures, aux cours et à l'établissement. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans la routine de l'école. Comme les camarades, les classes, la cantine.

Cette fois ci j'ai décidé de mettre mes cuissardes et des vêtements amples dont un jupe super courte, je me sens d'humeur provocatrice. Je le vois ainsi à la cantine, j'ai l'impression d'une scène de cinéma. Ils ont les cheveux trempés par la pluie rigolant en se jetant des frites, les filles d'un côté dégoûtées. Je souris et comprends que cette mise en scène m'est destinée. A son habitude Mike m'accompagne jusqu'à la table:

\- Ma voiture vient de tomber en panne, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard ce matin, dit il peiné.

\- Je peux te raccompagner si tu le souhaites? Dis-je naturellement.

\- Ouai, se serait ...

Nous nous asseyons et Jessica lui fait les gros yeux.

\- Euh c'est super sympa mais Jessica m'a déjà proposé et j'ai accepté.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave t'inquiètes.

\- Alors Edward est revenu, constate Jessica en face de moi. Il faisait une sale tronche à côté de toi lundi dernier, se moque t-elle.

\- A croire que ça les arrivent aussi de tomber malade, rigole Ben.

\- Une bonne gastro, continue Eric.

\- Ce serait pas toi qui le lui est refilé, je te rapelle que tu t'es presque vomis dessus après le sport.

\- Non je n'étais plus contagieux, marmonne-t-il.

\- Vous avez révisé le TP de la mitose? je demande pour changer de sujet.

\- On a devoir ? s'écrit Angela.

\- Le prof ne l'a pas dit clairement mais j'en suis sûre.

\- Mais non, on vient juste de commencer la leçon , se rassure Mike.

Bon tant pis, nous continuons à parler préparant les prochaines sorties. C'est plutôt cool cette ambiance, même si je ne porte pas Lauren dans mon cœur, et que Jessica était un pet jalouse, je m'amuse bien.

Je prends un souffle et entre dans la salle de bio. Il est assis droit comme un piqué et regarde le tableau. Mes talons résonnent et mon estomac se serre. Je suis tétanisée. Punaise pourquoi je stress inutilement, où est donc passé ma confiance en moi? Envolée avec ma fierté, je dois me contrôler pour que mes jambes ne tremblent pas. Assise à côté de lui, j'essaie de me cacher derrière mes mèches de cheveux. Je dépose ma trousse et un classeur sur la table. J'essais de farfouiller dans mon sac pour trouver autre chose à tripoter:

\- Bonjour je m'appel Edward ...

Je relève la tête l'air surpris.

\- ... je ne me suis pas présenté la semaine dernière et toi c'est Lissa c'est ça.

\- En effet, tu es revenu, je constate.

\- Oui, j'ai dû m'absenter un moment.

\- La gastro, dis-je en souriant.

Il eut un rire en coin:

\- Je n'ai pas mis de parfum ce matin j'espère que ça aidera.

\- T'inquiète, j'avais mangé un truc pas frais. Rien à voir avec ton parfum qui est tout à fait ... irrésistible.

Ses yeux sont d'or liquide, je frissonne sous son regard perçant.

\- Bon aujourd'hui vous allez étudier différentes phases de la mitose, je veux que vous les détailler dans l'ordre le premier groupe à terminer, remportera ce magnifique oignon d'or.

Un grognement collectif se fait entendre, je regarde Angela désolée qui regrette de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Monsieur Banner dépose le matériel nécessaire sur les paillasses et nous commençons. Je fais ça les doigts dans le nez, il prend la feuille et d'une écriture calligraphiée écrit mon nom ainsi que le sien. J'aime bien ça ( **XD** )

\- Tu apprécies le temps?

Il me parle vraiment de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Ça va, ça ne fait qu'une semaine. C'est juste le soleil qui me manque.

\- Un comble à Forks. Et les cours?

\- Je n'aime pas le programme scolaire français et encore moins celui d'ici, je passe de la Révolution française à la guerre de sécession.

Il a un sourire en coin. Je me détends un peu. Nous nous passons tour à tour les lames.

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'avant moi c'était vous les nouveaux.

\- C'est un grand mot.

\- C'est une petite ville.

\- En effet. Paris ne te manque pas?

\- Ce n'est pas Paris qui me manque, dis-je un peu triste.

\- Oh je suis désolé.

Ah oui c'est vrai l'histoire des parents morts, je me perds dans tous ces mensonges. Je parlais tout simplement de mon chez moi.

\- Non, ne le sois pas, j'aime à croire qu'ils sont heureux.

Ce qui est vrai.

\- Et ton oncle?

\- Il est mon pilier, nous avons toujours été proches.

\- Alors j'espère que tu te plairas ici.

\- Sans aucun doute

Il essaie désespérément de lire dans mes pensées le pauvre, nous nous regardons en coin pendant que Banner me remet l'oignon d'or. Est-il attiré par moi? Je sais que c'est con et que le physique ne compte pas mais je me sens soudainement laide à côté de lui. Son visage est parfaitement proportionné, sa mâchoire saillante, ses yeux tirés, ses cheveux de bronze, je fonds.

Ce n'est pas bien Lissa...

Je croise les jambes, me gratte innocemment le genou descendant vers ma cuisse laissant apparaître ma peau matte entre ma bote en velours et ma jupe volage. Son regard a suivi tout le trajet délicieusement. Hallelujiah j'ai un grand sourire malicieux et je me mords la lèvre un peu coupable. Il est surpris comprenant mon manège mais rit avec moi. Grillée!

La cloche sonne, nous rangeons nos affaires. En sortant je lui lance un:

\- Bonne journée Edward.

\- Bonne journée Lissa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Extrait:**

 _Je cherche mes clés dans le souk qu'est mon sac, quand j'entends un gros crissement et me retourne pour voir un fourgon qui dérape dans ma direction pour me taper de plein fouet._

* * *

 **Alors? je veux des avis dites moi ce que vous en pensez . Si vous aviez compris je reprends un peu les début d'Edward et de Bella pour rendre hommage à la saga en la mixant à ma sauce.**

 **J'aime cette Lissa dominante.**

 **XOXO Romane**


	3. Accident de voiture

**Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre que plus tôt que prévu. Je profite d'une journée de repos pour m'avancer car j'ai des heures de boulots épouvantables.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **DISCLAIMER Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer (sauf Lissa)**

* * *

 _\- Bonne journée Edward._

 _\- Bonne journée Lissa._

Je reprends mon chemin en souriant. Mon prénom sonne tellement bien dans sa bouche. Le reste de la journée fut un peu morose sans lui, je suis déjà pressée à l'idée de le revoir.

Cette heure ne tarda pas après le volley, je me dirige vers ma camionnette sous un déluge. Le premier d'une longue suite pour moi. Le sol n'est qu'une piste glissante, l'eau me monte jusqu'aux chevilles, j'ai les pieds tout fripés. Je cherche mes clés dans le souk qu'est mon sac entre mes cahiers et mes affaires de sports je ne m'y retrouve plus.

Soudain j'entends un crissement et me retourne pour voir un fourgon qui dérape à toute allure dans ma direction. Je vois au loin les mines horrifiées des élèves surtout Edward, il se met à courir à pleine vitesse vampirique vers moi avant d'être retenu par Rosalie.

Plusieurs plans me viennent en tête, je ne peux tout simplement l'éviter mais tout le monde a bien vu que j'allais être percuté, le repousser d'une main aussi facile mais on verrait la trace. Ma pauvre voiture j'ouvre la portière d'un coup m'y protégeant, le fourgon la percute ma portière et se rapproche toujours aussi vite de moi. Plus personne ne me voit alors d'une manipulation mentale je l'arrête et c'est le silence.

Tout le monde retient son souffle, un dixième de seconde et Edward enjambe les deux autos perplexe ne comprenant pas comment cela c'est passé. Je suis contrariée si c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, comment j'ai pu laisser les choses autant dérapées. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Edward s'approche de moi et je lève la main en colère pour qu'il n'approche pas plus. Il a un air abattu mais fini par laisser la place aux autres élèves paniqués qui crient au miracle. Malheureusement l'ambulance arrive et avec Tyler nous sommes emmené à l'hôpital. Tyler ne cesse de geindre des excuses, ce qui met Charlie deux fois plus en rogne. Je l'entends hurler dans sa tête DISCRETION, je me sens bête. Il me fait une leçon de morale, non mais comment j'aurais pu prévoir de me faire rouler dessus.

C'est Carlisle le père d'Edward qui s'occupe de moi aux urgences. Il prend lui-même mes paramètres vitaux, je suis étonnée cet homme est doux et avec un charme évident:

\- Tu es apyrétique, ta tension est normale, ton pouls un peu rapide mais aucun signe de trauma, des douleurs ?

\- Aucune.

\- Tu t'en sors indem aujourd'hui.

\- Merci.

Je discute un peu avec Tyler et tente de le calmer. En sortant des consultations Edward m'attend au bout du couloir. Je m'arrête près de lui puisqu'il qu'il a l'air de vouloir discuter:

\- Vas-y, je lui lance.

\- Comment as-tu arrêtez ce van?

\- La portière a tout pris, dis-je simplement.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible elle est en miette.

\- Alors à quoi songes-tu?

\- Je suis arrivé ... tu regardais fixement le fourgon et ... je suis persuadé avoir vu tes yeux...

\- Un reflet tout simplement.

\- Tu m'en veux? remarque-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi que je suis encore là, peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser ce van m'écraser.

\- Non je ...

Je l'ai achevé, il a un air si désolé et incompris.

\- Je l'ai vu t'arrêter Edward, je dis. En réalité je m'en veux à moi-même, je n'aurais pas dû être là, j'aurais dû savoir, je chuchote.

\- Comment tu aurais pu? s'exclame-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules:

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi et toi aussi, ton adorable sœur doit t'y attendre.

Je m'en vais sans un mot en plus. Arriver sur le parking, je comprends que Charlie en guise de punition est reparti travailler en me laissant sans transport, ma voiture étant au garagiste. Je marche à pied sous une trombe d'eau: FANTASTIQUE!

Comment j'en ai pu arriver là? La journée a trop bien commencé, il fallait que je m'y attends. C'est le moment où t'as envie de crier au ciel de te foutre la paix. Je finis par pleurer et rire de mon sort.

Il fait presque nuit après quinze minutes de marche une voiture s'arrête prés de moi, si c'est un pervers je me jure de lui casser la gueule.

\- Montes tu vas tomber malade.

Je continue sans répondre. Il roule au pas, penché vers moi la vitre baissée.

\- C'est encore loin, si tu ne montes pas, je viens te tirer par les cheveux, me promet Edward.

Je m'arrête et réfléchi. En est-il capable? hum, probablement. Je suis trempée et j'ai froid, mon gilet en laine n'est plus qu'une serpillière. J'entre et referme la porte, il me tend son trench gentiment. Je retire mon pull pour l'échanger avec le sien, il est froid large et sent son odeur suave. Mon cœur, ce traite s'emballe. Il force le chauffage et reprend la route. Il y eut un blanc:

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi ainsi c'était injuste.

\- Non tu as raison, j'aurais dû être avec toi.

Re blanc:

\- Une humaine normale n'aurait jamais pu voir cette altercation que j'ai eue avec Rosalie et encore moins arrêter ce van.

\- Cela fait à peine deux semaines que je suis arrivée et tu doutes déjà de moi.

\- Alors tu es différente? s'excite-t-il.

\- Oui, j'aime bien les maths tout comme toi, esquivais je en souriant.

\- Non pas comme moi. Tu es rapide ça j'en suis sur, énonce-t-il.

\- Et je sens très bon.

\- Alors ça a quelque chose à voir?

Nous sommes arrivés.

\- Edward je suis juste la fille la plus poisseuse au monde, je souris.

\- Je découvrirais la vérité.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, je réponds du tac au tac.

Je sors et avant de fermer la portière:

\- Je viendrais te chercher demain matin, bonne soirée Lissa.

Je rentre épuisée de cette journée. Que de choses, je suis surtout mal par rapport à Charlie je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant et que c'est pour mon bien. Et il a raison je me suis un peu trop laissé aller et oublier ma nature. Je dois reprendre mes rites habituels.

Je m'endors sur mes craintes et des visions floues d'un avenir incertain.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut à cause d'un étranger qui s'apprête à entrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je comprends aussi tôt que c'est Edward qui tente de l'ouvrir sans trop de grincement, j'essaie de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Par chance ce soir-là j'ai mis mon plus beau pyjama. Le plus humiliant c'est Charlie qui lui aussi c'est réveillé face à ce visiteur nocturne:

 _"Non mais il a rien à faire le petit, il est 2h du matin bon sang"_

 _"C'est pas de ma faute, recouches toi il est juste venue m'observé"_

 _"Il y en a qui travaille demain et toi aussi tu as école"_

Je coupe la conversation mentale et le laisse ronchonner tout seul.

Les yeux fermés mes autres sens sont décuplés. Chaque bruit résonne dans la pièce où il pénètre tel un félin. Il prend une grande inspiration pour se tester. Il s'installe dans mon rocking-chair, tranquille le mec sans gêne. Il faut l'avouer si c'était un psychopathe, la situation aurait été différente. Comme il s'est permis d'entrer dans ma chambre sans permission, je lui rends la pareille:

Je me vois dans son esprit étendu sur le lit, le drap tombant sur le bas des jambes. Les rayons lunaires caressent ma peau métisse et la soie bleu nuit que je porte. Mes cheveux bruns éparpillés me descendent jusqu'au fesses. Je fait toujours attention de les garder noués. Il trouve que cela me donne une image précieuse, je frissonne à cette idée. Il fixe mon sang qui circule dans mon cou vers mes lèvres pulpeuses, s'imaginant la façon dont il pourrait les mordre ( **j'ai chaud** ). Il sait que quelque chose cloche mais pas quoi. Cette attraction entre nous, étrange et évidente en même temps. Comme s'il m'attendait durant tout ce temps.

Lui Edward le vampire solitaire dont aucune femme jusqu'ici n'a réussi à attirer l'attention ressens après cent ans ses premiers émois affectifs: pour moi! Ravie je sombre petit à petit dans le sommeil.

Accompagnée de cette berceuse qui flotte dans son esprit. Il cherche chaque accord l'un après l'autre en s'inspirant du tableau face à lui, me prenant pour muse.

 _Je finis par m'endormir bercer par cet air charmant dont nous partagions le secret..._

Un bruit irritant me réveille en sursaut et j'envoie mon le coupable s'abattre contre le mur. Il était trop tard avant que je comprends que c'est un poste radio qui n'est plus que des miettes à présent. Je saute de mon lit étrangement joyeuse. Ce matin je me sens fraîche, comme dans ses séries adolescentes où le beau gosse t'a enfin remarqué. J'ai des papillons que me chatouille l'estomac.

Malgré la fraîcheur de Forks je ne peux me résoudre à ne plus porter de robe. Je pris un goûter et ferme la maison. Il est là et m'attend pour m'ouvrir la portière passagère. Mon cœur bat la chamade, le rêve de toutes les lycéennes se réalise pour moi, j'adore ma vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extrait du prochain chapitre:

 _-T'es canon y aucun doute et lui il te plaît ?_

 _-Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'est pas beau garçon._

 _-Et tu penses que vous deux ça va devenir sérieux?_

 _-Ça ne fait qu'une journée qu'on se parle Jess, on est pas sur l'île de la tentation._

 _-Oui mais quand même au lycée tout arrive très vite, c'est excitant._

* * *

 **Sérieusement un Sexy vampire entre dans votre chambre la nuit qu'est-ce que vous faites?**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis le plus honnête, j'en serez ravie.**

 **XOXO Romane.**


	4. Il te plaît?

**Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaîre.**

 **Stéphanie Meyer is the Boss**

* * *

\- Bien dormis?

\- Très bien et toi?

\- On peut dire ça, répond-il en souriant.

J'entre et pose son manteau à l'arrière :

\- Tu pouvais le garder.

Tant pis.

\- Tes frères et sœurs ne sont pas là?

\- Non ils ont pris la M3 de Rosalie, dit-il blasé.

\- Ah blondie.

\- Elle regrette pour hier.

J'ai un rire amer :

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge?

\- Elle a un problème avec la nouveauté mais nous nous sommes expliqué.

Des images défilent dans sa tête de Carlisle et Edward furieux contre elle. Frère et sœur prêt à se sauter dessus.

\- Je viens tout juste d'arriver, je ne veux pas être la source d'un conflit entre vous ... Peut-être serait-il mieux que nous ne nous fréquentions pas toi et moi.

Ça y est je l'ai dit à contre cœur mais il le faut, lui laisser encore une chance de s'échapper.

\- Non, dit-il fermement.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me demande sans cesse, s'il n'est pas attiré par moi juste à cause de cette foutue empreinte, le reste du trajet se fait au son de la radio. Je le regarde silencieusement, punaise qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Il fait homme viril et j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une enfant prés de lui, il m'intimide.

Une fois au parking, il ne sert de vous dire que nous sommes observés, je lui fais un signe de la main en le remerciant puis me dirige vers les filles. Qui sont toutes surprises :

\- On a raté un épisode ou quoi? Lance Jessica hystérique.

\- Vas-y racontes nous tout, ça va mieux depuis l'accident? Demande Mike.

\- Oui, oui hum hier j'étais à l'hôpital avec Tyler, Edward rendait visite à son père et il a entendu que ma voiture était en réparation alors il m'a proposé un transport.

C'est presque la vérité.

\- C'est prévenant, dit Angela les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

La cloche sonne avec Jessica on se dirige vers le cour d'espagnol. Une fois assises et Mme Gonzales à moitié endormie, elle commence son interrogatoire :

\- Il t'a ramené hier soir aussi ? Demande t-elle avec impatience.

\- Euh oui.

\- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- De sa famille, de ma voiture.

\- Hum tu crois que tu lui plais? Demande-t-elle cash.

Je tousse en avalant mal ma salive. Bon je ne suis pas bête, les murs de cette école ont des oreilles.

\- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien il est vraiment mystérieux.

Bon je m'en doute un peu. Mais j'essaie toujours de garder mes distances par rapport à ses sentiments et désirs.

\- T'es canon y a aucun doute et lui il te plaît?

\- Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'est pas beau garçon.

\- Et tu penses que vous deux ça va devenir sérieux?

\- Ça ne fait qu'une journée qu'on se parle Jess, on n'est pas sur l'île de la tentation.

\- Oui mais quand même au lycée tout arrive très vite, c'est excitant.

Elle est un peu envieuse ayant toujours eu un béguin pour Edward, elle veut juste se sentir proche de lui à travers moi. Après cette première semaine de cour, étrangement nous nous sommes vraiment rapproché toutes les deux. Elle ne réfléchit pas toujours à ce qu'elle dit mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme. En fait on a sympathisé juste après que j'ai mis un stop phénoménal à Mike vendredi dernier.

 _Flashback:_

 _\- Merci de m'avoir invité et présenter c'est sympa, Mike._

 _Celui ci récupère des bouteilles de soda dans son congélateur, je l'aide comme nous sommes seuls dans la cuisine. Il m'a présenté à toute l'équipe de football et leur copine qu'il a invité à regarder un match important sur son nouvel écran plat. J'attends avec impatience Angela et Jessica qui sont allées chercher les pizzas._

 _Il dépose les bouteilles sur le plan de travail. Avec un air déterminé il me regarde et se rapproche de moi:_

 _\- Non c'est normal et puis je voulais faire ça..._

 _Soudain trop prés, il tente de m'attirer vers sa bouche à l'haleine alcoolisée. Je le repousse sèchement:_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? ça va pas?_

 _Il se gratte la tête ne sachant plus où se mettre:_

 _\- Non mais tu m'envoyais des signaux._

 _Je le regarde ahurie._

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis gentille avec tout le monde et oui chui contente d'être là parce que **vous** êtes sympa. Non mais ça c'est les mecs pires que les filles. Un sourire et directe, il vous saute dessus._

 _On se regarde puis on éclate de rire:_

 _\- Désolé j'aurais pas du._

 _\- Désolée, je préfère les bruns et puis sérieusement Mike ça crève les yeux que Jess en pince pour toi._

 _\- Sérieux?!_

 _\- Sérieux, Ah les mecs._

 _\- Amis?_

 _\- Amis._

 _On se sert la main et retournons au salon._

 _Fin du flashback._

Suite à ça Mike a commencé à se rapprocher de Jessica. Il lui a même dit que c'est moi qui lui ai mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors depuis à l'école elle ne me lâche plus.

\- Et toi comment ça se passe avec Mike, vous êtes sorti ce weekend ?

Je détourne le sens de la conversation pour retrouver la paix.

Les deux prochaines heures de littérature ont été... électrique si on veut. Et rien à voir avec Roméo et Juliette que nous étions forcés à visionner. Tout les deux dans le noir tout proche, son coude qui frôle le mien. A part cela cette journée passa sans incident.

Durant le trajet du retour Edward se lance:

\- J'ai remarqué que Mike t'a délaissé. Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence?

\- Je lui ai fais comprendre qu'il n'était pas mon genre.

Il se tait pensif et je résiste de ne pas lire ses pensées.

\- Et moi je suis ton genre? Par curiosité.

Je rougis comme une tomate.

\- Tu n'es pas mal Cullen.

\- Toi aussi Bourgeois.

Silence gênant:

\- Lissa j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'accident, ça m'obsède. Si, je ne lis pas grand-chose en toi, j'arrive à déceler quand tu me mens ou non comme pour l'histoire de tes parents morts, pour le fourgon hier tout est faux.

\- J'ai du mal avec ce ton supérieur, le prévins je. Ne me parle pas de mensonge parce que tu n'es pas dernier dans ton genre.

Il pilla mais nous étions arrivés chez moi. Il a un air effaré :

\- Oui Edward mais moi je ne t'embête pas avec la nature de ta condition alors fous moi la paix ...

Je le laisse ainsi choqué dans sa Volvo et rentre chez moi. Comment on a pu passer du flirt à la dispute. Finalement je n'ai pas tenu longtemps. Une semaine j'avoue ne pas avoir non plus vraiment mis du mien. Si seulement tout était simple et que tout le monde s'occupait de ses affaires. Bien sûr Edward n'est pas tout le monde pour moi et c'est ce qui m'énerve. Il débarque de nulle part et je n'ai aucun moyen de résister à l'empreinte. Je suis tout autant privée de ma liberté de choix que lui alors je ne le plaindrais plus.

Personne ne vient à ma fenêtre ce soir- là. Je suis déçue, il ai fini par laisser tomber. Pourtant au matin il m'attend et m'ouvre la portière avec un bonjour faiblard. Le voyage est inconfortable et dérangeant. Je ne peux me taire plus longtemps :

\- Je demanderais au concessionnaire de me prêter une voiture que tu ne sentes plus obligé de venir me chercher, dis-je en regardant le pare-brise.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Le silence mortuaire très peu pour moi.

Il claque la langue :

\- Tu ne peux pas me balancer une bombe et puis t'en aller, argue-t-il tourmenté.

\- Je ne suis pas l'humaine parfaite que tu espérais désoler de te décevoir.

Il borde la voiture avant que nous n'approchons plus du lycée :

\- Tu es très bien comme tu es, je parlais pour moi.

\- Edward tu es un vampire y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Il s'appuie contre son siège :

\- Alors tu sais.

\- Depuis la première seconde où je vous ai vu, j'affirme.

\- Et la gastro ?

\- J'ai compris que je te mettais mal à l'aise. Arrête de dramatiser d'accord on ne dira rien aux autres moi je veux être une ado normale juste pour quelques mois.

-Ok mais tu me diras ?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Qui tu es?

\- On verra.

Et sur ce je fais semblant de cracher dans ma main en la lui tendant, il fait pareille en souriant. Notre premier contact physique. Assez solennelle quand on y pense. Il a la peau douce dure et froide, un frisson me traverse je rougis et me rassieds correctement.

Voilà comment nous avons trouvé un accord où nous sommes tous les deux satisfaits. Il peut être lui-même en ma compagnie et moi aussi enfin sans trop non plus. J'apprécie les trajets ensemble, nos petits moments d'intimité où nous apprenons à nous connaître. En fouillant dans sa boite à gant je trouve une centaine de CD de musique classique du siècle dernier, il s'est moqué de moi quand je lui ai dit qu'il trouverait sur ma commode le dernier album de Rihanna. Il a tout autant ri en apprenant que j'avais lu et vu Harry Potter une centaine de fois. Nous nous ressemblons sur beaucoup de points et ceux sur les quel nous divergeons me plaisent encore plus il a un bon sens de la répartie. Nous pouvons passez des heures à débattre sur n'importe quoi et puis je le laisse toujours gagné, j'aime son petit air satisfait.

Bien que ça le démange il ne me reparla plus de l'accident.

Et surtout il est revenu me veiller le soir. Vendredi est arrivé plus vite que prévu, nous sommes assis sous mon perron en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres. Une ambiance mélancolique c'est installé:

\- Je vais récupérer ma voiture demain.

\- Je sais.

\- Nous avons passé une bonne semaine, je continue.

\- Une très bonne, ça faisait un bout de temps pour moi.

\- Alors tu ... j'hésite.

\- Oui?

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais m'inviter un soir ... enfin ...

Il s'amuse de ma maladresse avec un petit sourire en côté:

\- Je l'aurais fait si tu m'avais laissé le temps.

\- Dans une semaine?

\- Lissa accepterais-tu un rendez-vous mercredi avec moi?

\- Volontiers.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu faire?

\- Quelque chose de simple, manger traîner.

\- Toute chose simple avec toi devient extraordinaire, il chuchote.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes appréciant l'instant déconnecté de la réalité. J'éprouve déjà tellement d'affection pour lui. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite mais je crève d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je me contente d'un baiser sur la joue avant de rentrer chez moi.

Il quitte Forks dans la nuit pour aller chasser. Je profite de mon samedi pour faire le ménage la musique à fond , seize heures la maison nickel le repas fait, je m'ennuie. Le temps gris n'arrange rien. Je décide alors de me faire un petit caprice et de ramener le beau temps.

 _J'aime sur mon dos, Les baisers brûlants, Du soleil bien haut, Qui sur moi descend._

 _J'aime sur mes hanches, Cette incandescence, Qui prend sa revanche, Contre l'indécence._

 _Présence hypnotique, Me laissant soumise, Fondante et mutique, Là sous son emprise._


	5. Jacob

**Salut tout le monde alors voici un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau personnage et un pas en plus vers le monde de Lissa.**

 **Je souhaite vous éclairez sur la nature de ma fiction avant de continuer plus. Je m'inspire des Bit-Lit populaires où pour la plupart le personnage principale est l'archétype du Mary Sue. Donc chacun ses goûts, mais laissez le bénéfice du doute à Lissa car l'habit ne fait pas le moine.**

 **Disclaimer same/same**

* * *

Je suis dans un songe car presque réel sauf que trop parfait. Je bronze sur une plage déserte lorsqu'un très beau spécimen sort de l'eau en face de moi. Je tourne la tête en comprenant qu'il est nu comme un ver:

\- Jacob... Bien sûr il n'y a que toi pour me tourmenter de cette façon.

Je le sens s'allonger sur la serviette près de moi, j'ose lui jeter un regard il porte comme par magie un short de bain bleu azur. Un sourire grand comme une tranche de papaye sur le visage.

\- Bébé tu m'as manqué... commence-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu?

Ils veulent toujours quelque chose ... Tous.

\- Toi.

\- Psss je t'ai retiré ton droit d'accès à mes rêves et pourtant tu oses me désobéir.

\- Je... Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels, mes messages, tu ne m'as jamais laissé le temps de m'expliquer et quand je suis venu te chercher à Mantou j'ai appris que tu as fui. Où es-tu?

Il a beau me regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu, je ne céderai pas.

\- Tu as perdu ma confiance, dis-je calmement.

\- Je regrette Lissa, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie j'ai merdé. C'était il y a deux ans, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir toute la vie. J'ai été con.

\- Je t'avais choisi et tu en as profité pour tenter de remplacer Eden, tout ça sur les ordres de ton père.

\- J'ai changé en deux ans Lissa je ne laisserais plus personne me dicter quoi faire.

\- C'est trop tard, je chuchote.

Son regard se brise.

\- Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose de nous faire souffrir tous les deux? De te mentir à toi-même. Je sais que tu me désir.

\- Et personne mieux que moi ne sait que le désir et l'amour sont deux sentiments bien distincts.

\- Où es-tu, je viens te chercher? Demande t-il déterminé.

\- Peu importe.

\- Tu nous abandonnes.

J'explose de rire, un rire jaune. Et me mets debout cette fois-ci coléreuse pour m'écarter de lui.

\- Vous abandonnez? Moi, vous m'avez tous abandonné une fois que vous aviez pris ce dont vous aviez besoin. Le transfère à commencé Jake depuis un moment et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes familiaux. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'attende mon couronnement...

\- Calme toi bébé, calme toi.

Bien que je sois brûlante, il me serre contre lui. Quel plaisir, nous avons toujours été tumultueux mais protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. Il me surplomb de son mètre quatre vingt dix.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, je lui réponds torturer.

\- Tu es si forte, je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour te protéger.

Je ferme les yeux me tournant vers la mer. Il prend mon visage dans sa main en serrant mes joues:

\- Regarde moi, dit-il autoritaire.

Je le regarde les yeux brillants:

\- Ce sont mes histoires Jake.

J'ai un pauvre sourire en pensant à Edward. Il recule me tenant par les épaules en fronçant les sourcils:

\- Encore un autre, s'exaspère-t-il.

\- Ne commences pas.

\- Je ne t'aurais donc jamais pour moi seul.

\- Ma propre vie ne m'appartient pas, je rigole tristement.

\- Ils ont envoyé des limiers à ta poursuite. Ta mère est devenu comme enragée depuis que tu es partie, elle a pété les plombs au point de demander au conseil d'ouvrir un lupanar juste pour elle et de te retirer ton titre pour désertion. Bien sûr on s'est foutu de sa gueule. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle les force à changer d'avis. Sache que je suis prêt à tout peu m'importe avec Atlantis ou non.

\- Et Ton père?

\- Il n'est plus de ce monde, dit-il sec.

\- Quoi?!

Il ne sourit plus et je le retourne de force. Je suis choquée face son dos qui porte la marque du trident soit trois griffes épaisses. Il a parfaitement cicatrisé preuve quelques écailles de bronze commencent à les recouvrir. Seul Poséidon porte cette distinction.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être là.

\- C'est ton départ qui a déclenché ma réaction, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Mon père était vil et sadique nous avions de commun que notre sang. Surtout après ce que j'ai voulu faire. Pardonne-moi, depuis notre enfance je t'ai toujours jalousé et détesté au fur et à mesure que tu m'obligeais à t'aimer. Je l'ai compris trop tard.

Il ne lui reste plus de trace de l'adolescence, c'est un homme à présent qui semble bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veux.

La dernière personne à qui Jake a dit je t'aime était sa mère. Elle est morte, il y a dix ans sous les coups d'un père violent. Suite aux funérailles il s'est réfugié chez ses grands-parents. Nous nous sommes retrouvé pour mes quatorze ans, la jeune élite "Evolué" réunit dans l'internat royal de Mantou. Il a été missionné par son père dont il voulait regagner les faveurs pour je ne sais quelle raison, de séduire la princesse et de la charmer pour devenir le prochain "élu". Sauf qu'il est allé trop loin mais nous sommes quand même sorti six mois ensemble.

Je le regarde dans les yeux en essayant de ne pas zieuter sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Jake est magnifique grand métis, des cheveux coupés court, de grands yeux noisette et un corps de malade musclé de partout.

Et puis mes sentiments pour lui sont clairs maintenant pas comme avec un certain vampire. Et si je me laisse aller pour une fois, il en a besoin et moi ... j'ai envie de me rebeller.

Deux secondes plus tard il me soulève de terre ses mains sur mes fesses tandis que les miennes se baladent sur sa peau douce avide de le découvrir. Nos bouches se retrouvent, mamamia se baiser de quoi vous donnez le diabète tellement il est sucré. Nous eûmes un gémissement commun il me plaque au sol.

Je fais une pause pour respirer:

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'introduises dans mes rêves c'est trop risqué.

\- Que dois-je faire?

\- Assumer ton rôle de Poséidon maintenant que tu as ma bénédiction.

Sur ce d'un ongle tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, je me tranche la jugulaire qui se met à gicler sur son torse:

\- Non! Ses yeux sont écarquillés de peur et de désir.

\- Tu as fait preuve de courage et de force pour vaincre ton père. Voici de quoi leur prouver mon appuie.

Alors il plonge la tête dans mon cou et bien que je sens ses crocs sur ma gorge, il se contente de laper juste une fois la plaie. Les canines de notre espèce libèrent du venin rempli de dopamine.

Je jouis instantanément. Bien que sentir son érection sur mon aine et sa main baladeuse sur ma poitrine me font tout autant de bien.

Je viens de lui donner mon sang la seule chose qui me détermine et qui me rend si unique. Je suis impressionnée par toute la retenue et la force dont il a dû faire preuve de beaucoup de retenu pour juste se contenter de la refermer sans en prendre plus.

Jake est Poséidon maintenant qu'il a vaincu son père lors d'un duel à mort. C'est le titre du représentant de la faction des sirènes.

 _Une des cinq factions._

Cette sirène se rapproche de celle des contes d'Ulysse décrit par Homère. Des êtres capables de charmer d'un simple chant. Un chant qui vous emmène au-delà de l'imagination, un endroit où tout est possible bien qu'éphémère. Il ne tient que de leur volonté d'en faire un paradis ou un enfer.

Il est difficile de se faire respecter par une communauté de cent mille personnes quand on prend le pouvoir si soudainement et sans l'appuis de la reine. En lui donnant mon sang je lui donne mon accord.

Il finit par lâcher ma gorge. Sous mes yeux, il roule sur le côté ses muscles sont congestionnés des écailles de bronze déchirent la peau de ses côtes avec un reflet arc-en-ciel. Ses yeux sont clos, il a l'air en paix. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et me réveille.

Je me réveille dans un lit humide, couverte de sang, il est sept heures du matin. Charlie au pas de la porte les bras croisés qui secoue la tête.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est assez court je suis désolée mais avec beaucoup d'information. Je vous laisse le temps de digérer, et je vous dit à très bientôt ;)**


	6. Rattrape-le

**Hey, voici un chapitre que je poste beaucoup plus tôt. Je pense qu'ainsi le précédent deviendra un peu plus clair à vos yeux. Ma version de Twiligt ne se cantonne pas qu'à un seul monde et qu'à un seul genre de créature mythique. Tout cela finira par s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure, promis juré craché ;)**

 **Disclaimer pour Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Je me réveille dans un lit couverte de sang, il est sept heures du matin. Charlie au pas de la porte fait une tête pas possible.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des règles.

\- Et il est temps qu'elles changent.

Il passe une main sur son visage exaspéré:

\- Es-tu devenue inconsciente ?! Qui est-ce?

\- Jacob black, il est devenu le nouveau Poséidon. Ce n'était pas prévu mais comme la tradition le veut, il lui fallait l'accord de la reine.

\- Depuis quand suit tu les règles et les traditions? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es même pas ENCORE Reine?

\- Il était hors de question que ma mère pose la main sur lui.

\- Et je pensais que tu le détestais après qu'il est tenté de te mettre ta meilleure amie à dos en sortant avec vous deux en même temps.

\- Il a changé Charlie. Et ça ne gênait personne que le conseil me promette avant ma naissance à Eden, j'ai le droit de choisir.

\- Arrête de remettre toute la faute sur le conseil. Justement tu devras choisir un seul à la fin, ne mélange pas tes sentiments et ta raison. C'est lui que tu veux?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Tes actes montrent le contraire, de toute façon là c'est définitif...

\- Pas obligatoirement.

\- Alors tu vas retirer ta promesse envers Jacob et t'humilier?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué. Tu t'évertues constamment à tout remettre en cause. Je t'ai donné toutes les clés pour devenir une souveraine intraitable sur la loi, juste et bonne...

\- Tu l'as fait Charlie et c'est parce que je connais toutes les lois par cœur que je me permets cela, ils ne peuvent rien me dire.

\- Tu vas finir par te brûler à force de jouer avec le feu. Va te préparer, je vais nettoyer.

\- Désolé Charlie, lui dis-je en me levant la tête baissé.

\- N'oublie pas que ton vampire est passé dans la nuit.

\- MERDE

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller. Le secret pour nettoyer du sang caillé c'est de l'eau chaude et une bonne huile de coude. J'en viens à bout après dix minutes. Je mets un legging noir avec un col roulé longues manches et des vans noirs. Dans le miroir j'ai l'air blême avec des poches sous les yeux, ma cicatrice à la gorge n'est plus qu'un trait rosâtre. Pas de voiture aujourd'hui j'irais plus vite en courant. Je le rattrape tout juste avant qu'il ne passe le premier carrefour menant à la ville, je me poste en plein milieu de la route alors qu'il freine un coup sec à vingt centimètres de moi. Pas si inutile que ça le GPS interne. J'approche de sa vitre, il l'a descend regardant droit devant lui, les jointures blanches sur son volant et la mâchoire contractée:

\- Edward ...

\- Nous allons être en retard.

\- Edward je ...

\- Je suppose que si t'es là c'est que tu sais que je viens te voir le soir?

\- Oui mais...

Il secoue la tête:

\- Je me sens tellement con.

\- NON, c'est moi égoïste comme je suis ...

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, chuchote-t-il.

Il baisse la tête tremblant:

\- Tu as murmuré le nom de Jacob, tu ... t'es mise à gémir et j'étais fou de rage puis ... il y avait du sang partout, sa voix s'étouffe dans un sanglot.

J'ouvre la porte et m'assis sur ses genoux pour l'enlacer. Il est secoué par des sanglots sans larme, sa tête là où s'était posé celle de Jake plus tôt, je me sens tellement coupable. Je me dégoûte.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, je ... me suis battu avec cette envie sanguinaire de te sauter dessus. Au lieu de faire quelque chose. Et puis Charlie est arrivé pour panser la plaie et m'a dit de partir.

Je suis effondrée.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je. Tu n'y es pour rien Edward vraiment.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir sous mes yeux, un humain meurt au bout d'une minute de cela. Je suis resté debout devant ta fenêtre jusqu'au petit matin pour t'entendre respirer.

\- Je ne suis pas humaine Edward. Et tu n'aurais pas dû être là.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Demande-t-il sérieux en relevant la tête.

\- J'ai donné de mon sang à quelqu'un dans mon rêve pour l'aider.

\- Imaginons même que se soit possible, qui est-il pour toi?

\- Quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup.

\- Tu le désires.

\- Et je te désire encore plus, lui dis-je un doigt sous le menton.

La tension devient palpable et nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre, une voiture passe au moment où nous allions nous embrasser le faisant reculer.

\- Quel genre d'ami a besoin de sang ? Et comment ça tu n'es pas humaine?

Je colle mon front au sien:

\- Pas là, pas comme ça, je vais pas t'exposer si je ne suis pas sure...

\- Quand Lissa?

\- Vendredi soir tu sauras tout.

Je prends place à sa droite et nous reprenons la route. Arriver au parking, Edward trace sans même un regard. Super.

En espagnol Jessica n'attend pas pour me cuisiner:

\- Edward a mal mis son string ce matin ou quoi?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Mallory vous a vu en voiture en train de pleurer, tu l'as largué?

\- Pas du tout Jess, c'est juste personnel.

\- Hum

\- Edward est moi, on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Mais c'est chelou la semaine dernière il te regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et aujourd'hui il a l'air remonté.

\- Il s'est surement rendu compte que c'était la merde dans ma vie et qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec, dis-je sec pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.

Putin, peut-être que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Qu'il est peur et se rend compte avant de s'attacher.

Même s'il acceptait qui je suis et ce que je fais dans la vie accepterait-il mon style de vie, ma façon de me nourrir les êtres avec qui il devra me partager? Et accepterais-je de le faire souffrir à ce point. C'est à ce moment que la prof décide de me faire passer à l'oral sur la Vision de l'amour comme Par hasard:

\- Benavente dice el verdadero amor no es el que perdona nuestros defectos, sino el que no los conoce, répondis-je.

\- Le vrai amour n'est pas celui pardonnant nos défauts, mais celui ne les connaissant pas, traduit-elle. Je suis impressionnée, votre diction est parfaite et vous connaissiez de célèbres artistes espagnols. Vous devriez en faire profiter plus à toute la classe qu'à votre camarade.

\- Me disculpo senora

Le midi se passe comme d'habitude. Angela remarque mon teint terne et s'inquiète. Je lui dis que je fais juste un peu d'anémie, l'ironie.

\- Lissa ça te dit qu'on aille à la Push mercredi après midi? On n'aura pas cour, me demande Mike.

\- Euh je ne sais pas, j'avais quelque chose de prévu ... je pense pas que je pourrais désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de prévu à Forks? se moque-t-il.

J'ai un regard involontaire vers Edward bien sûr celui-ci tend l'oreille mais fait semblant de discuter avec ses frères.

\- Tu es du FBI?

Il se tait et reprend sa conversation avec Tyler. Ils commencent tous à me fatiguer avec leur question, à chaque fois je dois me justifier. Je me lève sans les attendre pour rejoindre le classe de SVT.

La classe est vide mais il est déjà là assis, je prends place à côté de lui. Pas moyen que j'amorce la conversation vue la tête qu'il m'a faite ce matin. Nous restons cinq minutes sans bruit à regarder le tableau :

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler de toi par peur que je fuis en connaissant ta vie? chuchote-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprécies pour la personne que je suis à l'intérieur;

\- Arrête, tu le sais ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'un secret énorme pèse sur toi qui soit me ferait fuir ou soit je ne saurais pourquoi me ferait changer d'avis.

\- Oui...

\- J'ai compris que tu voulais me faire fuir. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû être jaloux c'est normal tu as eu des relations avant moi. Et que tu fasses des ... rêves érotiques sur d'autre personne.

Oh bon sang, la gêne et la culpabilité me clouent sur place:

\- Edward tu es sûr que rien ne t'arrêtera? Vraiment rien, réfléchis, je ne parle pas à la légère?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu arrives à me mettre le doute alors que j'ai plus de cent ans?

\- C'est le but.

\- Ecoutes passons cette semaine tranquillement et j'attendrais Vendredi avec impatience.

\- Pas moi.

\- Et pour mercredi, je passerai te récupérer à dix heures.

\- Comment suis-je censée m'habiller?

\- Quelque chose de confortable et couvert, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

\- Alors, ça va nous deux? lui demandais-je.

\- Oui comme toujours.

* * *

 **Bon voilà j'espère que vous êtes moins perdu et encore merci pour les commentaires qui me permettent d'avoir un autre point de vue ;)**


	7. Rendez vous

**Hey salut à vous, je m'excuse de la longue attente avant la publication de ce chapitre, j'ai été prise par le travail.**

 **DISCLAIMER S.M**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je l'attends impatiente, il arrive à dix-huit heures pile, j'ouvre la porte d'entrer avant qu'il ne puisse sonner avec un grand sourire aux lèvres:

\- Bonsoir, dis-je exciter.

\- Lissa ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'on s'est quitté, se moque-t-il.

Je fais la moue:

\- Oh non ne me gâche pas ce plaisir.

Je le dépasse pour me diriger vers sa voiture, il me passe devant et m'ouvre la porte:

\- En tout cas je me sens mieux de constater que tu as l'air heureuse de cette sortie, avoue-t-il.

\- Très, qu'on se retrouve enfin seuls, autre part que dans la voiture ou sur le perron.

\- Tu es sure que Charlie ne veut pas me rencontrer avant?

\- Il te connaît déjà Edward et d'ailleurs j'ai un couvre feu à vingt-trois heures.

\- Tu as négocié quoi en échange?

Je rigole. Même Edward s'est rendu compte de la rigidité de Charlie. Il démarre et nous prenons la route:

\- Un mois de repassage.

\- Woaw je me sens flatter.

\- Tu devrais.

Il sourit et nous restons quelques minutes en silence à écouter la radio. Je prends mon courage et pose ma main sur la sienne. Il entremêle ses doigts aux miens.

\- Tu parles français Edward? je demande curieuse.

\- Un peu.

\- Ne sois pas modeste. Combien de langue parles-tu?

\- Douze que je parle couramment. Et toi?

\- Ah c'est super.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Je t'ai entendu en espagnol tu n'as aucun accent, ton langage est fluide. Tu as peut-être vécu dans un pays hispanophone?

\- J'en étais sure tu écoutes aux portes.

\- Tu parles combien de langue? Il insiste.

\- Six, je mens.

Il hausse puis fronce les sourcils et assimile:

\- Racontes moi des choses sur toi, ton enfance s'il te plaît?

\- J'ai énormément voyagé disons que ... j'ai une famille de diplomates. J'ai pu rencontrer des milliers de personnes, voir des paysages magnifiques, connaître différentes cultures. Ça m'a apporté une ouverture d'esprit, des souvenirs mais aussi m'a appris à être reconnaissante de ce que j'ai, responsable, être plus proche des gens ...

\- Quel âge as-tu?

\- Seize ans, Oh moins ça.

\- Maintenant je comprend peut-être un peu mieux, la sagesse que tu dégages.

Nous arrivons en ville laissant la conversation en suspens. Le restaurant se trouve au bord de mer. L'air marin du Pacifique embaume les lieux. Je suis surprise qu'on puisse trouver un lieu pareil à Port Angeles. Le bâtiment est un ancien entrepôt en forme de serre toute la coque en fer a été changé par du verre, on perçoit des arbres tropicaux à l'intérieur.

Le maître d'accueil discute avec Edward, j'en profite pour l'observer en détail. Il est vraiment grand un mètre quatre vingt sept, ce n'est pas de ma faute je craque toujours pour les géants. Il remplit parfaitement son col roulé en laine beige avec sa veste en cuir et ses fesses dans son jean Levi noir ne sont pas à laisser pour compte. Miam, rajoutez à ça sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux en amande et ses cheveux de bronze s'en est fini de moi. Je me mordille la lèvre compulsivement comme une ado en rut olala les hormones, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas nourri, je dois me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pas raté une miette de ma séance de matage grâce à la vitre en face et je rougis de plus belle.

L'hôte nous emmène vers la gauche de l'entrepôt en slalomant entre les tables et chaises en bois. Le restaurant est illuminé par des centaines de bougies suspendues à des lianes végétales. La lumière feutrée laisse place à l'intimité, c'est très romantique. Edward passe son bras autour de mes épaules et penche sa tête dans mon cou:

\- Tu devrais arrêter de maltraiter cette lèvre ou c'est moi qui m'en charge, chuchote-t-il.

Je trébuche sur mon propre pied et il me rattrape en souriant. Nous arrivons à notre table dans un coin de quinze mètres carré délimité par des feuillages pour que nous soyons à l'abri des regards près de la baie vitrée avec vue sur la mer. Il me fait m'asseoir et s'installe en face de moi. Le serveur prend notre commande et nous ramène à boire:

\- C'est vraiment beau Edward.

Il sourit humble:

\- Esmée a restauré cet endroit.

Il y eut un blanc assez gênant que j'essayais de cacher en sirotant mon thé.

\- Que fais-tu le soir? Quand tu ne me rends pas visite? Je commence.

\- Je t'en veux toujours d'avoir fait semblant. Mais si ça t'intéresse, on joue à des jeux, on chasse, je lis, je joue du piano ... tu en joues aussi?

\- Oui je me débrouille.

\- Y a-t-il une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais une virtuose, je ronchonne.

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de jouer un quatre mains avec moi alors?

\- Humm ok.

\- La dernière partition que tu as joué?

\- Ludovico Einudi "una matina", tu connais?

Il eut un sourire franche:

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup.

Il approche sa main de mon visage pour replacer une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille en caressant ma joue. Je frissonne à son contact et savoure les yeux fermés. Lorsque je les ré-ouvre, je sais ce qu'il y voit:

\- J'ai peur, dit-il.

Mon cœur se serre:

\- Pas de toi, mais de te perdre.

\- Pourquoi?

Je veux qu'il le dise, même si je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part:

\- Parce que tu es drôle, intelligente, généreuse, belle. Tu es toi.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attends mais je m'en satisferais:

\- Et toi que fais-tu ici, avec un vampire?

\- Depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu ça a été une évidence, que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi. Ah quoi bon lutter...

\- Alors pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu résistes?

\- Edward, tu n'imagines pas la taille des problèmes qui t'attend avec moi .

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je vais te faire souffrir.

Je détourne le regard des larmes aux yeux:

\- Je souffre déjà de cette distance que tu poses entre nous, dit-il. Arrête de tout contrôler, laisse-moi prendre le relais. Je suis assez fort pour ça Lissa.

C'est bien la première personne qui pense pouvoir gérer mes problèmes. Le repas fut excellent et la tarte une tuerie. Edward me regarde m'empiffrer :

\- C'est vraiment drôle de voir quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir à manger. Comment un aussi petit être peut manger autant?

Je lui tire la langue en lui envoyant un petit pois qu'il attrape au vol. Le débat de la soirée est le meilleur endroit où passer ses vacances:

\- Une semaine dans un chalet à Aspen, avec une piste noir privée.

\- Où une île paradisiaque, je ne raterais pas une occasion de te voir en short de bain. Je me demande si ton torse est aussi blanc que la neige.

Il explose de rire:

\- Malheureusement on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir le teint basané mademoiselle.

Je relève ma manche spontanément puis la sienne pour poser nos deux bras côte à côte:

\- Moi je trouve qu'on va très bien ensemble, dis-je en boudant.

Il remonte mon avant-bras de ses doigts froids sur ma peau brûlante. Un choc thermique excitant, comme s'il a soudainement un besoin pressant de me toucher.

Nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre, chaque respiration est une douce torture. Front contre front, je ferme les yeux, j'ai des papillons et me sens toute chose. Mon souffle s'accélère, du bout des doigts il remonte dans mon cou traçant ma mâchoire, mes pommettes, mon front et mes lèvres. Il libère de son pouce ma lèvre que je mords. Soudain il se recule et comme un gong la serveuse arrive pour prendre les assiettes et se racle la gorge.

Mes canines se rétractent immédiatement avant qu'Edward puisse les voir, sa mâchoire se contracte et je me rassieds frustrée:

\- Vous désirez autre chose?

Elle regarde avec insistance Edward, qui ne regard que moi:

\- Non nous avons terminé.

Nous nous levons et il dépose deux billets de cent dollars sur la table. Il me prend la main pour ouvrir le baie vitré et nous échappés sur la plage. Nous nous dirigeons vers la jetée en bois (ref Malibu beach pier), le ciel est dégagé, une douce brise caresse mon visage:

\- Tu peux stopper une voiture par la pensé, me bloquer ton esprit, lire le mien, faire en sorte que tout le monde t'aime, te déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine. Mais tu as du sang qui coule dans tes veines, tu manges, tu respires tu évolues. Tu es une sorte de X-man?

\- Si on veut mais je ne suis pas si différente de toi, j'avoue.

Il ne dit rien et réfléchit, tant mieux. Je n'aime pas cette image idéalisée qu'il se fait de moi. Après cinq minutes de marche nous arrivons au bout du ponton. On peut y voir la ville illuminée à l'image de mon cœur en sa présence.

Je grimpe sur le rebord pour m'y asseoir face à lui. Ainsi nous sommes à la même hauteur. Les mains dans les poches, il me semble redevenu distant. Je ne fais rien cette fois ci, je ne peux pas toujours faire le premier pas. Nos regards s'affrontent et la tension augmente encore et encore. Il finit par s'approchait après ce qui me semble être une éternité pour se placer entre mes jambes, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il pose ses mains dans mon cou:

- _Ici, je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug d'adverses étoiles cette chair lasse du monde... (me serrant contre lui ) Un dernier regard, mes yeux, mes bras, une dernière étreinte et vous lèvres portes de l'âme humaine sceller d'un baiser légitime, votre éternel pacte avec le sépulcre._

Il finit sa tirade alors que mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Il m'embrasse, ENFIN. Ce baiser est tendre, doux, nos lèvres s'épousent parfaitement, je passe le bout de ma langue pour goûter ses lèvres tentatrices. Je sens son désir sur ma langue dardant. Mes mains dans ses cheveux l'agripent. Tout en essayant de toutes mes forces de retenir mes pulsions. Et avant que nos langues se rencontrent, il recule:

\- Je ne me pensais pas aussi fort, souffle t-il.

Et moi donc. Je rougis comme une tomate, puis après quatre grandes bouffées il revient vers moi me fait un baiser rapide et me prend la main pour que nous rentrions. Il m'a éblouie, j'en suis tout simplement épatée. Je m'endors sur le trajet du retour, il me réveille une fois arrivée chez moi:

\- Merci pour la soirée c'était fantastique et ça m'a fait énormément de bien, lui dis-je groguis.

\- A moi aussi, je suis ravi d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, de ... ce baiser.

La réalité me reviens par une contraction de mon bas-ventre dont il ne perçoit rien:

\- Edward cela te dérange si ce soir et demain ... tu interromps tes visites nocturnes?

Il fronce les sourcils:

\- Euh non, bien sûr pourquoi?

\- Disons que je ne veux pas que tu entendes certaines choses que je pourrais dire, je mens.

Une lueur brille dans ses yeux avec un sourire en coin:

\- Ok.

\- Non Edward promets le moi s'il te plaît, dis-je sérieusement.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Merci.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement et rentre chez moi. Charlie est déjà couché. J'attends qu'il parte pour m'effondrer dans ma chambre. J'ai tellement faim et les coliques commencent à peine. Je le sens ce weekend va être épic.

* * *

Ça y est. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avoue je me suis fait plaisir à imaginer le premier rendez-vous parfait.


	8. Menstruation

**Salut à vous, un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau point de vue.**

 **Disclaimer pour Stéphanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **POV EDWARD**

Je reçois un message à six heures de Lissa étrange qu'elle soit déjà réveillée:

 _"Hey slt, ne viens pas me chercher ce matin, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai dû faire une intoxication alimentaire. Charlie s'occupe de moi tqt, on se voit demain"._

Est-ce qu'elle m'évite? Non ce n'est pas du tout son genre. La journée fut assommante. Je résiste à l'envie de me diriger chez elle après les cours, demain tout irait mieux. Je lui envoie tout de même un message à vingt heures:

 _-"Salut alors comment tu vas ? "_

 _-"Mieux mais faut vraiment que j'arrête les crevettes xp"_

 _-"Esmé a viré le cuisinier"_

 _-"Oh non oh mon Dieu Edward ce n'est pas de sa faute"_

 _-"Je plaisante, remets-toi je passerai te voir demain après les cours"_

 _-"Non je ne veux vraiment pas que tu me voies dans cet état"_

 _-"Ce n'est rien c'est normal"_

 _-"Non je te jure ce n'est pas beau à voir"_

 _-"Tu ne restes pas seule au moins?"_

 _-"Non tqt Charlie veille sur moi comme de l'huile sur le feu. Je te laisse, je vais me coucher."_

 _-"D'accord bonne nuit"_

 _-"Fais de beaux rêves ;p"_

 _-"Ahaha très drôle."_

 _-"Bisou"_

 _-"Bisou"_

Je souris en regardant le plafond de ma chambre et repense encore à notre dîner hier. Je me suis repassé la scène une dizaine de fois analysant chaque détail. Et puis ce baiser qui ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. La douceur de ses lèvres, son goût sucré, sa façon d'accrocher mes cheveux. Je compte les heures jusqu'à nos prochaines retrouvailles.

L'école était moins pénible avec elle, je passais tout mon temps à l'observer à distance. Et bizarrement ce vendredi je ne suis pas le seul, les autres élèves commencent à ressentir son absence et se posent des questions. Qu'est-il arrivé à la nouvelle? Mais une discussion attira plus particulièrement mon attention:

\- Franchement, elle est vraiment mal en point je lui ai ramené les devoirs hier après les cours. Je ne l'ai pas du tout reconnu, s'inquiète Angela.

\- Vraiment elle était comment? demande Jessica toujours avec sa curiosité malsaine.

\- De la fièvre et très faible, elle m'a dit qu'elle a du attraper la grippe en faisant son footing.

Bon alors à qui ment-elle? Je pus avoir des images en direct de la tête d'Angela. Et en effet Lissa semble avoir perdu son éclat, ses cernes et son teint blafard font peur à voir. Sur le chemin du retour je me débats avec l'envie irrésistible de la voir et celui de l'écouter. Je ne me savais pas si obéissant. Mais ma décision fut trancher lorsqu'en passant devant le poste de police je vois Charlie avec ses collègues discutaient. Elle me ment ouvertement. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige chez elle déterminé. A peine arrivé j'entends des grognements dans le salon et souris de pouvoir la retrouver, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour sonner.

 **POV Lissa**

Oh putin non, je réussis à tirer mon corps vers le haut malgré la gravité qui pèse fois mille sur mes épaules. La maison est dans un bordel pas possible. Charlie a même préféré partir que de rester là et vivre tout ça avec moi. Je suis toute poisseuse, je serre le plaid autour de moi et me dirige vers l'entrée en rasant les murs:

\- Edward vas-t-en, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, je grogne.

\- Lissa, je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu.

\- Je vais très bien mer...

Une nausée monte et je la ravale pour paraître crédible. Il toque plus fortement à la porte, ce qui eut un effet de bombe nucléaire dans ma tête. J'ouvre celle-ci juste assez pour qu'il me voit:

\- Voilà je suis en vie.

Sa figure se décompose en me voyant, il approche et je recule:

\- Lissa faut que t'ailles à l'hôpital. Ton pouls est trop fort et tu frôles les quarante degrés.

S'est à ce moment que mon abdomen se contracte, je cours en lâchant tout vers les toilettes pour vomir mes tripes. Mon maigre repas du midi y passe. Bien sûr Edward toujours aussi chevaleresque est là pour me tenir les cheveux. Mais même après avoir renvoyé, les contractions continuent, durant lesquels je serre les dents en m'accrochant aux toilettes la tête baissée. Des larmes silencieuses s'écrasent sur la cuvette. Il me serre contre lui après avoir tiré la chasse et je me laisse faire docile. Sa température de glace me rafraîchit délicieusement:

\- Tu dois avoir une appendicite, rationalise-t-il.

\- Edward je suis en train de muter, dis-je simplement.

Marre de mentir.

\- Pas de questions d'accord, je suis trop épuisée pour ça; Je passerai te voir ce soir, tu comprendras tout.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui plus de mensonge, plus rien. Mais là tout de suite, il faut que tu partes, s'il te plaît la nuit va bientôt se coucher je veux être seule.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles s'élargirent. Je n'ai pas le choix, il est résistant à mes Charmes. Il n'aurait jamais pu se pointer aujourd'hui sinon:

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et y rester jusqu'à ce que je vienne.

Il hoche la tête, se lève sans un mot et sort après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée. Je déteste faire ça.

Je peux distinguer que le soleil ce coucher à vue d'œil, je profite des dernières forces qui me restent pour m'abriter dans le jardin et m'enfoncer dans la forêt.

 **POV Edward**

\- Fils comment ça va? dit Carlisle

Il me sort de mes pensées. Cela doit faire deux bonnes heures que je suis assis sur les marches de la véranda à l'arrière de la maison. Un havre de paix pour nous, Esmé l'ayant aménagé aussi harmonieusement que le reste de la maison avec en prime la rivière.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que tu peux te confier, nous avons compris que c'était cette petite qui te bouleversait.

\- En effet.

\- Et puis tu découches le soir, dit-il en souriant à sa propre blague.

\- C'est la première fois Carlisle. J'ai toujours été centré sur moi-même et vous. C'est tellement d'émotion de contrainte.

\- Tu donnes sans rien attendre en retour, c'est ça l'amour.

\- Elle le sait, dis-je dépité.

\- Et que t'a-t-elle répondu?

\- Ce n'était pas clair justement. Mais euh on s'est embrassé, j'avoue à Carlisle avec un peu de gène.

Un rire tonitruant se fait entendre dans le salon, bien sûr Emmet ne se gênera pas pour m'emmerder avec ça.

\- Et alors comment c'était, tu as réussi à supporter la soif? Demande le scientifique.

\- Oui je me suis rendu compte qu'en restant avec elle plus longtemps j'étais un peu moins sensible à son odeur.

\- Eh bien si vous prenez cette direction, je vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas réciproque.

\- Elle est mystérieuse, intéressante...

\- HUMAINE! crache Rosalie depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Justement je ne pense pas qu'elle le sois tant que ça, je murmure.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Disons que j'ai remarqué qu'elle a certaines aptitudes, qu'elle a confirmé.

J'hésite:

\- Edward bon sang développe.

\- Tu as déjà entendu ...

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la rive. La seconde qui suit nous sommes tous posté en rang sur les marches. Même dans la pénombre nous distinguons bien, une vampire recouverte de sang à partir du menton, le corps d'une femme dénudée métisse, les cheveux en pagaille et des yeux...

Je retiens mon souffle, non ça ne peut pas être possible. Elle est en position d'attaque, avec des canines immenses. Je décide de faire un pas en avant, la créature à l'apparence de ma chère grogne de plus belle prête à bondir. Elle est magnifique, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de penser mais son corps est svelte et tonique avec des formes. Elle porte des marques dorées, sorte d'arabesque qui recouvre son abdomen et sa poitrine.

Je fais un deuxième pas et tout se passe très vite, elle s'accroupit pour prendre de l'élan. Elle va me déchiqueter j'en suis sur, une puissance surhumaine émane de son corps. Je prononce son prénom et en un millième de seconde la bête féroce disparaît, elle cligne ses yeux verrons et prend feu. Au sens propre.

Immédiatement je me lance vers elle, ses traits se tirent par la douleur pourtant elle me fixe toujours. Elle tend le bras vers moi et je suis projeté dix mètres en arrière par une bourrasque d'air chaud. Je me relève aussitôt et retente, mes frères et sœurs aussi mais elle était à l'intérieur de l'œil d'un genre de cyclone dont nous ne pouvions pénétrer. Elle est maintenant à quatre pattes, elle n'a plus de cheveux, sa peau est carbonisée, une odeur de viande grillée s'élève. Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'elle est tant qu'elle reste en vie. Je redouble d'efforts sans aucun résultat.

Elle n'a plus de peau et son sang bouillonne à la surface. Le feu cesse enfin et le pire arrive: Son cri. Nous le reconnaissons. Et l'image qui accompagne ce son douloureux est tout aussi horrifiant, ses os se disloquent un à un, ses vertèbres, côtes, faces et membres. Elle s'agrippe au sol tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose et puis soudain ça s'arrête. La bourrasque de vent tombe et je me précipite vers elle:

\- Ne la touche pas Edward! Cri Carlisle.

Je ne l'écoute pas et la prends dans mes bras. Avant de me rendre compte qu'une bonne partie de sa chair reste au sol et se décolle. Son dos est à vif:

\- Bon tant pis, je pense qu'elle s'est évanouie, dit il.

Je n'ai plus de voix, je pleure des larmes silencieuses, mes sœurs et Esmé sont dans le même état. Nous venons de voir la souffrance à l'état pur.

\- Carlisle que doit on faire ?! je demande paniqué.

Il a l'air autant perdu que moi dans cette situation désastreuse:

\- Tu penses que Charlie est au courant?

\- Oui oui, je m'illumine. Il est comme elle.

Pendant qu'il appelle Charlie je regarde cette pauvre créature étendue dans mes bras ( **N/A: je me suis inspirée de l'image de voldemort dans la gare de kingscross après qu'Harry fut tué** ). Son pouls est si lent, comment a-t-elle pu survivre? On ne reconnaît plus rien d'elle. On aurait dit un cadavre incendié, ses paupières sont collées l'une à l'autre elle est toute maigre et doit faire à peine quinze kilos. Je pleure encore plus fort, enfin Charlie répond:

\- Allo, j'attendais le moment où vous alliez m'appeler, dit-il. Je vous explique elle a une grande capacité de régénération dans deux heures elle sera toute neuve mais Il faut immédiatement que vous lui préparez un bain, elle doit être totalement immergé sous l'eau. Elle va y rester toute la journée, elle a dépensé énormément d'énergie et ne s'est pas ressourcé depuis un moment. Vous allez devoir lui enlever toute la chair calcinée avant de l'y mettre, n'oubliez rien qu'elle ne cicatrise pas avec et puis je vous conseille de préparer un festin, elle aura extrêmement faim à son réveil, nous ordonne t il puis raccroche.

* * *

TADAM!

Ça y est la révélation est proche quand avait vous pensez? Sincèrement j'ai besoin de votre avis pour me remettre en question et savoir il y a des points à changer.


	9. Doux réveil

**Salut tout le monde, voilà un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit. Le moral n'y était pas trop et puis j'essais de voir ce que je peux améliorer sur mes chapitres pour vous rendre quelque chose de potable.**

 **Farwey : Tes commentaires me réchauffent le cœur et je sais que tu es pressé(e) de découvrir ce qu'est Lissa, c'est pourquoi je sors 2 chapitres à la suite. Car avant la "grande révélation" (lol), je voulais faire un point sur les sentiments d'Edward.**

 **Disclaimer pour Stéphanie Meyer**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

A peine l'appel terminé nous prenons déjà possession de la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Je remercie mentalement Esmé d'avoir installé cette baignoire jacuzzi qui m'avait toujours semblait inutile. Je la dépose sur une table en inox que Carlisle sort de je ne sais où. Il commence à enlever à vitesse surhumaine bout par bout la peau brûlée. En dessous la chair est rose et sanguinolente.

Je détourne le regard lorsqu'il s'occupe de son intimité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus qu'une grande brûlée en position fœtale:

\- Elle souffre, souffle Jasper à la porte qui a l'air au bout de sa vie.

Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras puis l'installe dans l'eau tiède, son corps se décontracte automatiquement. Je lutte pour ne pas désespérément garder sa tête hors de l'eau et la laisse couler. Je comprends que tout comme nous, respirer n'est pas une nécessitée et son cœur bien humain continu à battre à rythme régulier. Nous sommes tous les sept penchés sur la baignoire hypnotisés par ce qu'il se passe. Elle se métamorphose sous nos yeux, en deux heures sa peau se régénère de façon spectaculaire tout comme sa pousse de cheveux fulgurante. Ils semblent même encore plus longs qu'auparavant. C'est l'image même qu'on se fait d'un foetus dans son placenta.

Soudain le bain devient opaque. Cela nous sort de notre trans, tout le monde quitte la salle et je reste seul avec mon père:

\- C'est ce que tu me disais avant qu'elle arrive?

\- Je savais qu'elle était spéciale mais pas à ce point. Elle possède des dons de télékinésie, une mémoire photographique, télépathie et là ...

\- Edward on l'a tous vu, elle était vampire, dit-il tendu.

A vrai dire, cela m'a à peine traversé l'esprit, tant j'étais préoccupé. Mais ... Est-ce que cela est vraiment possible? Et ce de qu'elle façon? la chose dont nous avons toujours rêvé vient de se produire, non c'est impossible. Nous sommes damné. C'est égoïste d'y penser pas tout de suite, pas quand elle est dans cet état. Le seule chose que je désire c'est qu'elle se réveille.

\- C'est impossible ce doit être autre chose.

\- C'était elle que nous avions entendue un mois auparavant, c'est évident fait le lien.

En effet cela semble plus claire, son arrivée deux jours après à l'école.

\- Elle voulait tellement paraître normale à mes yeux. Je la comprends mieux maintenant. Elle vient de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant, je ne veux pas qu'on l'harcèle de questions à son réveil.

\- Evidemment.

Carlisle toujours aussi compréhensif, s'en va nous laissant seul. Elle a quelque spasm de temps en temps, l'eau bouge à la surface. Durant les heures qui suivent, le reste de ma famille s'affaire à préparer son réveil. Les hommes s'occupent des dégâts matériaux et les filles ont même été faire des courses avant de se mettre à la cuisine. Cela réjouit Esmé d'avoir Lissa, elle a toujours eu cet instinct maternelle. Ils parlent peu et se posent des milliers questions s'imaginant toute sorte de théorie.

Et digne d'un film d'horreur une main chaude agrippe la mienne. L'effroi passé je comprend et me penche vers le fond pour la relever. Les cheveux en arrière et les yeux fermés, elle prend une grande inspiration. Je la soulève et m'émerveille en regardant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage parfait. Rosalie arrive avec une immense serviette dans les bras:

\- Laisse la moi, je vais vais prendre soin d'elle maintenant.

Je lève un sourcil allant lui refuser sec mais Lissa tend le bras vers ma sœur. Je dois me résoudre à lui passer ma bien-aimée, elle l'enserre la drapant de la serviette et la berce comme un nouveau-né. Esmé et Alice arrivent à leur tour commençant à œuvrer dans la salle de bain:

\- Alice pourquoi avoir emmené autant de vêtement? je m'exaspère.

\- Il est temps que tu nous laisses entre fille Edward, un peu d'intimité s'il te plaît et puis va te changer tu es couvert de la tête aux pieds.

Elle me pousse en dehors de la pièce et me ferme la porte au nez. Je rage clairement. Je me dirige dans ma chambre en ronchonnant, je suis surpris en découvrant qu'elle a été relooké en mon absence. Mon divan a laissé place au lit baldaquin de la chambre d'amis, il y a une nouvelle moquette beige au sol avec des rideaux opaques assortis et même des bougies et guirlandes qui illuminent la pièce. Je souris d'avoir une famille aussi prévenante et continu mon trajet à la salle de bain. En effet je suis en mauvais état couvert de sang séché et de cendre. Je me douche pour enlever cette odeur de brûlée sur moi et laisse mon esprit divaguer en évitant la pièce du dessus.

 **POV LISSA**

Je me réveille avec une multitude d'odeur chatouillant mon nez. Je suis sur un nuage, je m'étends de tout mon long. Ouille des courbatures. Tiens quelque chose de froid, je souris et l'agrippe avec un petit gémissement de contentement. J'ouvre les yeux et lève la tête faisant craqué mon cou. Edward a le visage plissé. Avec les mains j'essaie de lisser ses rides et lui pose des baisers sur tout le visage:

\- Bonjour, dis-je la voix rauque. Ou plutôt bonsoir.

Me rendant compte de l'obscurité environnant.

\- Edward?

Il ne réagit pas me regardant avec des yeux perçants:

\- Oui, répond-il froidement.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il recouvre son visage de son avant bras:

\- Lissa, j'ai cru pour la deuxième fois ce mois-ci que tu allais mourir avec encore ce sentiment horrible d'être inutile et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

\- Tu m'as repoussé, s'indigne t-il.

Je m'assied, souffle et ferme les yeux quelque secondes que ma tête arrête de tourner:

\- J'aurais peut être du te laisser brûler avec moi?

\- Oui, j'aurais préféré, dit il en se positionnant en face de moi.

Je secoue la tête, s'est absurde:

\- Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi, je ne comptais pas faire une entrée si ... déroutante.

\- Alors si tu es venu jusqu'ici... énonce t-il.

\- Oui je t'avais promis la vérité mais je ne me savais pas capable de ça, dis- je avec un grand sourire.

En effet c'est la première fois que j'arrive à passer d'une forme à l'autre en l'ayant décidé.

\- Capable de quoi Lissa et pourquoi tu as l'air si heureuse? Demande t-il totalement à l'ouest.

Mon ventre se met à grogner avant que je puisse dire quelque chose:

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais Edward ça sent franchement bon ça me perturbe et j'ai une faim de loup, dis-je en faisant la mou.

Je réussi à lui retirer un sourire. Nous nous levons, je me rends compte que je suis vêtue d'une petite robe noire, simple comme j'aime. Edward regarde si je tiens bien droit sur mes pieds:

\- Quel heure est-il?

\- On t'a sorti du bain à huit heures ce matin.

J'ai passé dix-huit à dormir et lui qui c'est inquiété tout ce temps. Il faut que je le distrais:

\- Le premier en bas à gagner,dis-je.

Je cours à toute vitesse dans les couloirs suivant les odeurs, il me talonne et je triche en sautant la rambarde pour passer du second étage au rez de chaussé en un clin d'œil. Je me réceptionne sur la pointe des pieds les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Edward avait retenu son souffle. Une fois près de moi, je lui saute au cou crochetant mes mains derrière sa nuque sur la pointe des pieds ravie de pouvoir enfin être entièrement moi avec lui:

\- Edward déride toi, maintenant tu sais que je ne suis pas si fragile.

Je tourne la tête, nous sommes bien seul dans l'immense salon digne d'un magazine d'architecture. Alors je saute et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille comme un koala. Ses bras vient naturellement me soutenir, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche:

\- Et que c'est moi la plus rapide, je le taquine.

\- Ça ne risque pas, je t'ai laissé gagner, me contre dit t-il avec un sourire.

Je colle mon front au sien et respire son odeur. J'aimerais rester ainsi dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mes nouvelles lèvres hyper sensibles frôlent les siennes et je gémis. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour fondre sur ma bouche. Ce baiser est si savoureux. Je sent qu'il y dépose toutes se craintes et peur. Je meurs d'envie de goûter à sa langue mais je réserve cela pour plus tard. Notre baiser est interrompue par un borborygme humiliant:

\- Allons te trouver à manger.

Je descend:

\- Euh ...

Je m'arrête un moment pour réfléchir:

\- Qu'il y a t-il?

\- Ta famille, j'ai ...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils t'attendent pour les présentations officiels et sont pressés de te rencontrer .

\- Fantastique, dis-je cynique.

Je tente d'arranger ma tenue devant l'un des murs en verre, puis me tourne vers Edward amusé de mon stress. Ça y est c'est partie. Pour accéder à la salle à manger nous devons traverser la cuisine qui est l'antre de toutes mes envies. Ils sont tous installés autour d'une table majestueuse. J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, le festin sur la table est digne d'une princesse, je me mords la lèvre de gourmandise. Une jeune femme aux cheveux brun et visage en forme de cœur se dirige vers nous:

\- Lissa, je te présente ma mère Esmé, dit Eward.

Elle m'enserre dans des bras chaleureux. J'ai un pincement au cœur, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce genre d'affection.

\- Enchanté, Lissa, je suis heureuse de t'avoir parmi nous, me dit-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Je me tourne vers l'assemblée:

\- Je vous dois des excuses, je suis vraiment désolée pour la scène à laquel vous avez assisté. Je vous remercie vraiment de vous être occupé de moi et je vais tout vous expliquer.

\- Non, ce qui est important c'est que tu ailles bien, tu ne nous dois rien, me rassure Esmé.

Je regarde Edward en lui tenant la main et souriant:

\- Si.

On s'assied à table:

\- Voici Emmet Jasper Carlisle, Rosalie et Alice.

\- Je suis sur qu'on va devenir de très grandes amies toi et moi, me dit celle-ci.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors dis moi... commence t-elle.

\- Alice, il serait poli de laisser notre inviter manger un peu avant de l'asséner de question, l'interrompt Esmé.

Je lui souris reconnaissante, je meurs de faim. Ils se mettent à me servirent plusieurs assiettes, petit pois purée de patate douce dinde, sushi, rôti de porc, quiche, tarte, salade, riz. J'enfile les assiettes les unes après les autres avec frénésie sans m'arrêter. C'est lorsque je suis à moitié rassasiée que je me calme et reprends mes esprit. Ils me regardent interloqués:

\- Comment un si petit corps peut manger autant? s'exclame Emmett amusé.

\- Je brûle énormément de calorie suite à la mutation d'une espèce à l'autre et tout le processus de guérison, je réponds après avoir bu une gorgé d'eau.

Je picore encore une bouchée puis me lance. Ne jamais parlé en mangeant, règle de bienséance primordial.

* * *

 **Je t'invites à lire le chapitre suivant ;D**


	10. Once upon a time

**Enfin ce que vous attendiez temps (pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là), pas plus d'entracte je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Commençons par un peu d'histoire. Il y a des milliers de milliers d'années lorsque les premières civilisations peuplaient la terre, une éclipse solaire se produisit frappant un endroit précis de la planète de rayons UV et Gamma. Une centaine de personnes furent irradié et perdirent la vie quelque mois plus tard. Mais avant cela naquit un enfant génétiquement modifié "Adam". Un peuple voisin le recueillit, Il était plus fort, plus rapide, intelligent et vivait au sens propre en symbiose avec l'homme. Il était devenu une divinité à leurs yeux. Mais il se trouvait qu'avec l'âge il développa une maladie sanguine digne d'une bonne vieille _aplasie médullaire*._ Il trouva un traitement efficace: ingérer du sang.

Toute l'assemblée fait une tête de dix pieds de long.

\- En échange de sang, il leur assurait la sécurité et le savoir. Il enfanta des enfants tout aussi spéciaux. L'un d'eux curieux expérimenta et but à la source pour la première foi. Nous ne savions pas encore que nous étions venimeux. Il créa ainsi le premier vampire celui-ci incontrôlable décima le village entier. Adam et ses enfants furieux n'eurent le choix que de lui ôter la vie et interdire la morsure, malgré cela d'autres ont récidivé. Les siècles suivant la lignée d'Adam s'agrandit. Ils finirent par se séparer pour partir à la conquête de la terre. Ils continuèrent à évoluer développant des facultés particulières. _Cinq races_ ( **dans le sens biologique du terme** ) sont établies actuellement métamorphes, sirène, nymphe, _téléïque* et néphilim*_. Nous sommes les _Evolved*_. Nous recensons aujourd'hui un million d'évolués, dont un quart est non-spécifié et un deuxième quart latent. Les latents ont le gène non développé et les non-spécifiés ont pour seule faculté le VIP=vitesse puissance intelligence.

Je reprends quelques bouchers pour les laisser digérer:

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez si peu en étant arrivé en même temps que les hommes? Et qu'aucun vampire ne connaît votre existence? commence Carlisle.

\- Nous sommes gouvernés par des règles strictes, nous nous sommes adaptés aux humains pour vivre dans la paix. Nous n'oublions ni nos origines ni que sans les hommes nous ne pourrions survivre. Il y eut un temps où nous étions plus nombreux, les guerres, l'esclavage et l'horreur faisait partie du quotidien. Ceci est révolu, la paix est le seul choix possible. Et puis cela c'est fait naturellement avec le brassage génétique humain/évolué, nos gènes récessifs mais non dominant ont fini par se perdre et donner comme je vous l'ai dit les latents et les non spécifiés. Pour ce qui est des vampires, votre espèce est bien trop versatile, impossible de leur faire entendre raison. Alors nous avons coupé tout contact, nous sommes des experts de la dissimulation. Mais bien sur en tant que végétarien, je peux faire une entorse à la règle pour vous.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir éradiqué toute l'espèce? Demande Jasper.

\- On ne tue pas, à moins que cela soit une nécessitée, je réponds fermement. Et il faut l'avouer, votre existence permet de réguler l'accroissement de la population humaine.

\- Parle nous des différentes races, demande Edward.

\- Eh bien les premiers à s'être distingué ont été les nymphes. Proches de la nature, ils contrôlent les éléments: air, eau, terre et feu. Puis les métamorphes capables de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ou n'importe quelle animale, ensuite les téléïques, ils pratiquent la télékinésie, télépathie et la double vue. Les sirènes qui charment les hommes et capables d'envoûter n'importe qui, de les emporter dans leurs songes. Puis la lignée des Néphilims un mixte de toutes les races, j'abrège.

\- Nephilim comme dans la Bible? demande Alice.

Je me lève de table et me poste près de la vitre pour faire face à la forêt.

\- Notre existence est improbable mais nous arrivons à y mettre des mots grâce à la physique, la chimie. Pourtant certaines choses même à nos yeux restent inexplicables. Dieu existe, dis-je sourdement.

Plus personne derrière moi ne fait de bruit:

-Des anges déchus sont arrivés sur terre peu de temps après la création d'Adam. Ils vivaient cachés parmi les hommes et veillèrent sur lui et ses enfants. La fille cadette d'Adam, Eole et Nikolaus l'un de ses anges tombèrent follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, vous vous en doutez encore un bébé en route. Sauf que l'on se rendit compte au bout de plusieurs générations que sa lignée était la seule à pouvoir engendrer des enfants pouvant cumulé toutes les spécificités. Etre en même temps sirène, nymphe, métamorphe et téléïque. Une lignée ne cessant d'évoluer à chaque naissance.

\- Ses anges déchus combien sont-ils? Demande Carlisle avide.

\- Je dirais une centaine, ils errent entre les mondes. Nous avons peu de contacts avec eux.

Un ange passe. (Mauvais jeu de mot :3)

\- Je te ramène ton dessert, dit Esmé bienveillante en se levant à son tour.

\- Merci Esmé le repas est fabuleux.

\- Tu m'as donné l'occasion d'utiliser ma cuisine.

\- Donc tu manges, tu bois du sang, tu te transformes? Demande Rosalie.

\- Oui, la soif de sang apparaît à la puberté. Elle est différentes selon nos capacités, certains auront besoin de sang au minimum une fois par an ou comme chez moi...

\- Une fois par mois, finit Edward.

\- Tu parlais de boire à la source ça veut dire quoi? Demande Jasper.

\- Boire à la gorge. Au fil du temps on a tout de même réussi à contrôler notre sécrétion de venin. Mais quand ce n'est pas notre venin le problème, c'est notre salive super concentrée en dopamine, elle installe une dépendance chez l'humain. On crée des drogués aux morsures. On a donc installé une banque de sang international, une pinte contre de l'argent.

\- Echange de bon procéder, conclut Carlisle. Cette soif dure toute votre vie?

\- Oui bien qu'un ralentissement se pose avec l'âge lorsqu'on utilise de moins en moins nos pouvoirs.

\- Vous vivez jusqu'à quel âge? Demande Edward essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Nous arrêtons de vieillir à l'âge de 25 ans, je le rassure en pressant sa cuisse sous la table. Mais il est dans notre culture de partir de nous-même lorsqu'on sent que l'heure est arrivé pour nous de laisser la place aux nouvelles générations. Il nous suffit juste d'arrêter de nous nourrir, le vieillissement reprend naturellement.

\- C'est très sage, commente Rosalie.

Esmé installe dix parts de gâteaux différentes devant moi:

\- Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, Ô Esmé merci encore, on dirait Noël, je rigole.

Je mange et la question fatidique tombe:

\- Alors toi de quel race es-tu?

\- D'après toi Edward?

Nous nous regardons intensément:

\- Tu descendrais vraiment d'un ange?

Je souris à grande dent en guise de réponse:

\- C'est incroyable.

\- Ton histoire doit remonter à au moins... réfléchit Carlisle.

\- Vingt mille ans

\- Alors vous devez être beaucoup de descendants de Nikolaus, suppose le patriarche.

\- A vrai dire... toute ma lignée n'est composée que de femme et de fille unique.

\- Tu es donc l'unique descendante de cet ange? s'exclame Emmett.

J'ai un petit rire aigu.

\- Non voyons, il me reste ma grand-mère et ma mère.

\- Et Nikolaus est-il toujours sur terre? Demande Carlisle, j'aime bien sa curiosité.

\- A vrai dire non, il s'est arraché les ailes pour vivre un amour sincère avec Eole. Les anges déchu on soit le choix d'adorer Dieu ou Lucifer, il a choisi Eole.

\- Donc il y a bien un enfer et un paradis, déduit-il dépité.

A côté de moi je sens Edward se renfermer:

\- C'est grotesque, vous n'avez pas choisi votre condition, ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes qui déterminera ou non votre place en enfer, dis je.

\- Tu dis ça pour nous réconforter, dit Rosalie.

\- Non pas du tout, c'est vraiment très compliqué qui va où. Ce n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir et lui non plus (dis je en pointant du doigt vers le ciel) il prend ceux qui l'arrange ... je commence avec véhémence.

\- Lissa calme toi c'est bon.

Je me vois dans ses pensées les sourcils froncés, le poing fermé sur la table. Un visage endurci qui n'avait plus rien d'une adolescente. Je m'apaise:

\- Désolé, c'est un sujet sensible.

\- Venez on va s'installer dans le salon, propose Esmé.

Avant que je puisse bougé, elle avait déjà débarrassé la table.

Edward me prend la main pour m'emmener dans le salon, où nous nous étions arrêtés auparavant. Il allume la cheminée, la pièce est claire et très haute. Un canapé en forme de U blanc en cuir fait face à un grand écran plat, qu'Emmett allume pour mettre une partie de baseball. Les divers meubles en bois et verre apportent une touche moderne. Je m' assis dans le fauteuil, Edward s'installe à côté de moi et je m'adosse à lui, son bras m'enlace. Toute la famille s'installe avec nous:

\- Tu souhaiterais passer la nuit ici? me demande Alice

Je regarde Edward derrière moi.

\- Et tu souhaites peut-être appeler Charlie? me demande Edward.

\- Oui s'il te plaît, c'est toujours lui qui commande.

Je ris à ma propre blague, alors que le téléphone d'Edward sonne déjà dans ma main.

* * *

 _ **L'Aplasie médullaire** est une anomalie de fonctionnement de la moelle osseuse ainsi donc de la fabrication des cellules sanguine (globule rouge et blanc ainsi que les plaquettes)._

 _ **Evolved** mot latin qui signifie évolués._

 _Les **Néphilim** sont des enfants mi-ange et mi-humain d'après la bible._

 _ **Téléïque** ça c'est moi qui les inventé :3_

* * *

 **Heyyy, je sais, je sais y a énormément d'information j'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible mais c'est super dur. Bien sûr beaucoup de point seront éclaircie dans la suite de l'histoire. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour être cohérente et pas trop inventé non plus. Et oui j'adore la biologie, je plaide coupable.**

 **Qu'en as tu pensé, je veux tout savoir?!**


End file.
